


The Avatar's Mistress

by AvatarAang7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, D/s, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out there, you're the master of the four elements. Out there, you're the bringer of balance. Out there, you're adored by millions. But in here, you're mine." In-universe BDSM Korrasami. [SEVERE KINK INSIDE.] Explicit rating kind of goes without saying here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

GENERAL WARNING: This story contains severe kink. Every chapter of this story will contain scenes that might trigger an unwanted reaction in certain people. If you think this might apply to you, **DO NOT READ THIS STORY.** No one is making you read it, so you are doing so at your own risk. Every sexually tinted scene depicted in this story plays between consenting adults, and is based on role-play. Also, comments based solely on kink-shaming or mindless flaming in regards to that are not appreciated and will be removed.

For every chapter, I will list the things that might trigger said reactions in you, so if you read beyond this point, you forfeit all right to complain about the story's contents.

Chapter warnings: **domination/submission, spanking, fingering, cunnulingus, hair pulling, and face-slapping.**

Do note: neither me nor KorraFaangirl necessarily partake or even condone of the actions of this story. If you do, more power to you, but neither of us do. This does bring me to my second warning though: if you want to experiment with these kinds of sexual endeavors, I highly recommend that you do **not** take this story as direct inspiration. I am by no means an expert on this subject, so if you want to experience this in real life, discuss it with your partner, do your own research, be careful, and above all else, **be safe**.

With that out of the way, I am proud to present to you: The Avatar's Mistress, probably the raunchiest, riskiest, darkest story in The Legend of Korra fandom. I have been working on it for quite some time now, and I am finally able to publish. The biggest thanks for supporting this story goes out to KorraFaangirl, who did the proofreading, and once again, made the fantastic cover art for the story. It has been hard work, but we are both very pleased with the result, and hope you will be too.

Enjoy!

AA7 and KFG

* * *

Asami grabbed the sheets of the bed hard, as Korra gave the final push. A massive surge of heat shot through her when her girlfriend slid her fingers over her G-spot one more time. Her toes curled and she arched her back, feeling like she reached for the stars. "Spirits... Korra..." she panted, as the orgasm ripped through her.

As she fell back, she realized how amazing it was that Korra was able to push her over the edge so easily. Her eyes trailed down, roaming over the tan girl who was slowly pressing a trail of kisses up over her chest. Asami wanted to spur her on, to make the Avatar feel just as good as Korra just made her feel.

Korra pulled her into a searing kiss, fully leaning into Asami. Feeling the pale skin rub beneath her was nothing short of amazing. It was the softness of the skin that made it feel special to her, like this was just for her, and no one else. She simply loved the feeling of Asami's body beneath hers.

But there was that one thing. Asami was always very gentle with her, and Korra didn't want that. Not right now, anyway. Korra wanted her to push boundaries, even cross them to explore where they were. And tonight, Korra had finally worked up the courage to tell her.

Asami pushed her over, continuing their kiss, but as she finally pulled away, saw that Korra's ice blue eyes were on serious, not on playful. "What's wrong?"

Korra sighed. "Asami, I want you to be rough with me. You're always so gentle, and I love it, but tonight, I want you to play it hard." Asami leaned back a little while Korra paused for a moment, unsure of what her girlfriend meant. "Hit me," she finally said.

This took Asami by surprise. "What?! Korra, I'm not going to hit you!"

"But I want you to!" Korra sighed, and sat up, pushing Asami off of her. "Ever since I was poisoned by Zaheer, people have been tip-toeing around me. In fact, I can name you all the people who didn't: Toph and Kuvira. One's 86, and the other tried to rip my head off." She paused for a moment. "I want to be reminded that I'm not made of glass, and I don't want you to think that either."

Asami took a deep breath. "Korra, I don't think that about you at all. You're tough as nails, for crying out loud! You stopped Zaheer while carrying a gallon of metallic poison in you, and you broke free from a bloodbender's grip when you couldn't even waterbend. You don't have to prove anything to me, I already know." She said it because she would never hurt Korra, but deep down, she found the idea the Avatar was suggesting undeniably arousing. _Perhaps..._

"Asami, you won't hurt me. I trust you." Korra paused again. "I'm asking you to do this for me."

Asami knew that Korra could take a lot. She had a lifetime of fighting and training behind her, not to mention more pain than most would have been able to endure. But there was also an element of the unknown in there. Korra didn't know what she would be getting herself into if it turned out she _did_ enjoy it. That was something Asami did know about, and if Korra wanted to go there... Well, Asami would be more than happy to comply.

"Alright," she tentatively said. "If you insist..." She pushed Korra onto her back again, and got back on top of her. "Do it," Korra insisted.

The Avatar had braced herself, but the slap that came barely registered. She understood Asami's reluctance, but it was a bit of a disappointment. She had to make it feel like more of a challenge to the heiress. "What was that? Come on, put your back into it!"

This made something in Asami snap back to a mode of conscience she hadn't been in for a long time. Something that, when she started dating Korra, she didn't think she would ever fall back into. Her face hardened, and the heiress sat up a bit straighter. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play," she purred, reasonably certain that Korra wouldn't expect what was about to come.

A white-hot flash of pain went through Korra's cheek, stinging her skin as her head was forced to the side. Her hair whipped around, covering her eyes, but it was exactly what she wanted. It reminded her of all that she had overcome in the past years, that she was stronger than the pain, and she couldn't help the grin that played on her face. "Now that," the smirked as she rolled her head straight to face Asami again. "Was more like it." Korra licked her lips, and before she even fully registered what was happening, a second slap came across her other cheek, with an equally enjoyable amount of pain.

Korra felt herself grow wetter at the sensation, much to her own surprise. There was something incredibly exciting about seeing Asami like this. The typically sweet and caring girl was showing a side of her that was unknown, even to Korra. She had a dark look in her green eyes, and a smirk that told Korra she enjoyed it as well, but not too much.

The Avatar was snapped from her thoughts again when Asami roughly grabbed her by the jaw, squeezing her cheeks so that her mouth opened. "Did you like that?"

Unable to answer verbally, Korra just nodded, making her girlfriend's smile grow. "Good..." Asami purred. "Then I have something else that you're just going to love." She got off her girlfriend, sitting on her knees next to her. "Roll over," the heiress commanded.

"What are you going to do?" the Avatar asked, unsure where Asami was taking this. Not that she wasn't curious, much less didn't enjoy it.

"To give you exactly what you were asking for," Asami slyly answered. "Now roll over, on my knees." Korra did what Asami told her to, rolling over so that her hips were resting on Asami's bare thighs. The heiress took Korra's hands, pinning them on her back by the wrists.

A loud slap answered Korra's question, when Asami's hand met her bare bottom. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the slaps in her face, but Korra enjoyed it nonetheless. Another slap followed on the other butt cheek, and the same pleasure coursed through Korra's body. "Please Asami... More..." Korra breathed, not wanting to lose that feeling.

Asami couldn't repress the dark smile that started lining her face. She had never expected Korra to enjoy this sort of thing, but _spirits_ , was the heiress enjoying herself. Even though they had been together for a few months now, and had sex plenty of times, Korra had never given Asami this kind of control, and they were both loving every second of it.

Asami spanked Korra again, this time on the exact spot where she had landed the first hit, making the Avatar give another small cry of pleasure. Another slap on the same spot made the dark skin go slightly red, but Korra couldn't see this of course. She felt it instead.

Korra whimpered slightly more as her girlfriend continued spanking her, but the pleasure only increased as her skin became more raw with every next slap. Eventually though, Asami snaked her hands between Korra's legs again, rubbing her soaking wet folds, and leaned down next to her ear.

As Asami's soft breasts pressed into Korra's back, the pain from the spanking session slowly subsided, but the heiress's hand ensured Korra's arousal didn't. Her hands were still pinned on her back by Asami, and she felt her hot breath on her ear. "I get a feeling you liked that," Asami whispered, and licked the skin behind her ear.

"Yes..." Korra panted, the arousal getting the better of her. "Yes, I really liked it..."

"Hmmm," Asami purred, while she continued rubbing Korra's sex, earning her another moan. "Do you want me to take it a step further?"

The Avatar feverishly nodded, dying to find out what else this dark version of Asami had had in mind for her. She got off the bed, and walked over to the vanity. "Keep your face down, on your belly," she sternly commanded while opening a drawer.

Korra was surprised by this. "Asami, is there something you haven't told me about yourself?"

Asami found what she was looking for in the drawer, and held it behind her back so that Korra couldn't see what it was. She walked back to the bed, leaning down next to Korra's ear. "More than a few things," she whispered. "But you're aching to find out what..." Asami leaned in a bit more, nibbling on Korra's earlobe, earning herself another whimper from the Avatar.

"Spirits yes..." she breathed, unable to hold herself in any longer. Korra was getting ridiculously aroused by this new, dark side of Asami. She got the very distinct feeling that Asami knew exactly what she was doing, but more importantly than that, Korra trusted her completely.

"Good," the heiress purred into Korra's ear, before moving away. "Then get back on your belly," she commanded again, equally as stern as the last time she did that. Korra complied, genuinly curious as to what Asami had in store for her. The answer wasn't kept from her for very long.

Another flash of pain shot through Korra, only this time, it was coming from the back of her thighs. It was a thin, flexible stick of sorts, only Korra couldn't quite figure out what it was. The sensation, however, made Korra feel the same arousal that she felt when Asami slapped her.

"Again..." the Avatar breathed, not wanting to lose that feeling. Asami struck down on her thighs again with the riding crop, this time getting a small whimper of pain from Korra. She was working her way up with the third stroke, creeping closer to the skin that was still raw from all the spanking Asami did.

Korra felt more and more excited with every stroke her girlfriend landed. More and more sore every time too, but that was part of the reason she was enjoying it so much. It hurt, but not badly. Asami was taking it slow, giving Korra a bit of time to adjust after every stroke, making sure she didn't push her girlfriend over the edge, especially on her first time with this kind of thing.

Asami stopped, giving her panting girlfriend some breathing room. She stuck her hand back between Korra's legs, pushing her index finger into her girlfriend. Korra gasped at the contact, as Asami started stroking her insides. The pain from the riding crop was subsiding, while the "Do you want more of this?" she asked, voice dripping with sweetness all of a sudden. Korra nodded again, desperate for Asami to push her as far as she would dare to go. As far as Korra was concerned, her boundaries weren't even in sight yet.

"Too bad," the heiress said, while she pulled her hand back and her voice hardened. She grabbed a handful of Korra's hair, pulling her back, while only leaning down slightly herself to position her next to Korra's ear. The Avatar whimpered at the sudden "You're going to have to earn it." Asami got off her girlfriend again, letting go of her hair and pulling her hand back from between her legs. "On your back," she commanded again.

Korra complied, glad that she was finally able to get a good look at Asami again. That same dark look was still in her eyes, as well as a smile to match her own. She was holding the riding crop, letting it gently trail over Korra's breasts, flicking over her nipples. The Avatar bit her lip at the sensation. Never before had Asami made her feel like this. She wanted her, now more than ever before, but she also loved this teasing Asami was doing. "How would I earn it?"

"Well..." she purred, slowly letting the crop slide down her stomach. "How about we start with a few more strokes, like this?" She suddenly flicked her wrist, bring the riding crop down hard on the front of Korra's thighs, which hurt a _lot_ more than it did on the back of them. But once again, it wasn't enough to throw Korra out of it, in fact, she _loved_ it. She never had any idea that she would get aroused by pain, let alone like this, this much, this intensely.

"Yes..." Korra whimpered. "Please Asami, give me more... What happened though, was not what she expected. "Wrong!" the heiress called out, and brought the riding crop down on Korra's thighs again, getting another small cry of pain from the Avatar. "When we are doing this, I am your Mistress, and you will call me that, do you understand?"

 _Spirits help me, this is only getting better and better._ "Yes... Mistress, I understand. Please..." Korra pleaded, and Asami smiled. Perhaps she was enjoying herself a little bit too much, considering that she was taking pleasure in hurting her girlfriend. Still, said girlfriend was enjoying it too, in fact, she was begging her for more. Even though Korra had already made her cum tonight, she still found herself growing wetter and more aroused at a pretty disquieting pace. She _loved_ the amount of control the Avatar was giving her, even if she hadn't fully informed her of that.

"Let's make it a nice even five, and if you still don't think you've had enough..." Asami smirked. "Well, we can always add a few more." Korra nodded, mentally preparing herself for the riding crop. But once again, Asami didn't hit Korra with the full force, she first gently let it trail over the bruises she had already left, and which were now starting to become visible. "Hmm, it is working... Am I getting through to you?"

The slight pain caused by Asami trailing the riding crop over her bruises made Korra close her eyes and bite her lip, which made Asami flick her wrist, hitting Korra hard on her thighs again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes... I'm sorry, Mistress... Yes, yes you are getting through to me! Please... Make me cum!" Korra was panting heavily, partly because of the pain, but more because of the arousal. She wanted Asami's touch, no, she was _desperate_ for Asami to work her up again, but she was playing it very cleverly. The engineer was stalling, getting her as close as possible to her climax without pushing her over the edge. Even though it was a skill Korra knew Asami possessed, the Avatar _didn't_ know her girlfriend's control over it was this precise.

"You haven't earned it yet, but I am considering it." Asami cupped Korra's sex again, sliding her middle fingers over her clit, making her gasp. "But," she cheerfully said, pulling back her hand in the process, "you still have two strokes left." She accompanied her words by hitting Korra on her thighs again.

"AAH!" Korra cried out in pain. Her breathing was unsteady, making it even harder for her to talk normally, and that was already pretty hard through the thick haze of arousal. "P-please Mistress, give me my last stroke!"

A sly grin crept over Asami's face. On the one hand, she wanted to give Korra what she was asking for, to push her over the edge. On the other, she _was_ giving the Avatar exactly what she was asking for. "Tell me, how badly do you want it?" Asami asked, putting the sweet tone in her voice again.

"Please... I'll do anything!" Korra was pleading now, as the throbbing in her hips becoming almost unbearable. "Please Mistress..." She honestly didn't know where Asami picked up this set of skills, but right now, she really couldn't care less. The way she was getting Korra turned on, with the sweet voice, yet the knowledge that she could switch at any moment, was impressive, to say the least.

"That won't be necessary. You only have to do one more thing for me," Asami said, while coming up with the plan. "Right... After... This." She brought the riding crop down on Korra's legs one last time, smack-dead in the middle of the bruises she already put there, eliciting a loud cry of pain from her.

"Ssshh..." Asami comforted her, letting herself descend onto Korra, pressing her breasts into the Avatar's stomach. "You have done as you were told, and now it's time for your reward." She cupped Korra's sex again and gently started rubbing it, getting a gentle moan from her. Her long, slender fingers expertly worked Korra up, slowly building towards her climax again, while she pressed a line of hot kisses down her toned stomach.

"Spirits, Mistress... Please make me cum!" the Avatar cried out, her desire for Asami burning inside her. Never had Asami stoked her up this high, and never had Korra been about to crash down harder. And _holy shit_ was the heiress good at it.

Asami looked up, resting her chin on the lower part of Korra's belly. "But do you have any idea how much fun it is to see you writhe like this?" Her girlfriend just shook her head feverishly, not capable of giving a substantial answer now. It was good enough for Asami for now, who had already taken a lot of pleasure in having Korra surrender herself completely like this. _She has earned it._ She pressed a few more kisses down Korra's belly, finally settling down on her soaking wet slit. Asami started out by gently nipping her clit, making the Avatar moan loud, before she continued the effort with her tongue.

She sucked on the nub, sending massive bolts of electricity through Korra. _Spirits that's good..._ The heiress slowly pushed out her tongue, sliding it through her girlfriend's wet folds. Even though Korra knew that Asami had to be enjoying the control, she couldn't help but try to guide her again. She grabbed her raven hair, trying to gain friction between the two of them and steer Asami towards her most sensitive spots.

Not that it was needed, Asami had picked up quite quickly on what drove Korra absolutely insane.

She knew just how to position her tongue and her thumb in a certain way that would make her girlfriend squirm, which was exactly what she was hoping to achieve now. Truth be told, Asami knew that she had to try and keep up the dominance guise if she wanted to make Korra orgasm her way, but really she just wanted to get that result, no matter how she would get there.

Korra felt Asami's tongue flick over her clit, making her moan loudly. "Ooohhh, right there..." What the heiress was doing right now was nothing short of amazing, at least it was to Korra.

Everything Asami was doing pushed the Avatar closer to the edge, but not everything had the same effect. One of the things that made Korra take a leap towards said edge, was when the engineer slid two fingers into her girlfriend. She involuntarily clenched up around them, but that didn't matter to Asami, she just kept pushing harder and faster, feeling the slick wetness of her girlfriend.

"Fuck! Oohh Asami, that feels so GOOD!" Korra cried out, completely forgetting about their play, but she didn't care anymore, and neither did Asami. All that mattered was just how _amazing_ the heiress' fingers felt inside her right now. Asami knew exactly what the Avatar liked, and was demonstrating that knowledge again. She rubbed her fingers over Korra's g-spot, just like Korra did earlier that night with her, and just like that time, this was what did it.

"ASAMIIII!!!" Korra cried out, digging her nails into her girlfriend's shoulders, but Asami was too busy to notice anyway. She kept on moving her fingers over Korra's g-spot, which required her full attention, as the Avatar was moving around quite a lot. It helped her in stretching it out, making sure Korra's pain would not have been for nothing.

It was like nothing Korra had ever felt before. Even when she had been with Asami before, never had she been lifted up this high, and crashed down so hard. A shear wave of pleasure was washing through her, spreading out from her core to the furthest reaches of her body. She arched her back and stretched her toes, almost unable to cope with the rush Asami was causing.

Asami slowly pulled back, a content grin creeping across her features as she looked over the way she made Korra orgasm.

Korra slowly came back around from her earth-shattering orgasm, and despite her being in excellent physical shape, was panting like she just made record-time on a double triathlon. "Spirits... Asami... that was... amazing..." The heiress smiled, and propped her head up on her arm next to her girlfriend. "Did you really think so? I never would have figured you to like that kind of thing."

"Goes both ways," Korra smirked. "Where in the world did you even learn everything you just did to me?"

"Well... It's kind of a long story."

Korra rolled over onto her side, leaving only a small distance between her and Asami. "I've got nothing but time..." she said with a content smile on her face, and pressed a sweet kiss on Asami's nose.

"If you say so." Asami took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "After you left for the South Pole, I was alone. Mako was busy with Wu, Bolin quickly left to join Kuvira, and you were half the world away. At first, I tried burying myself in work, but that completely backfired. Because of the Varrick-debacle, my board of directors didn't have faith in me anymore. They said I was too inexperienced to be leading a multi-billion yuan corporation, and they wanted to file an injunction."

"What's that?"

Asami sighed. "Means they wanted to lock me out and fire me as the CEO of my own company. Fortunately, one of them managed to persuade them otherwise, if I would agree to scaleback of the influence I wield within the company. So there I was, Future Industries being torn from my grasp, my father in prison, my friends all over the world... I was alone, my life was spinning out of control, and I was in the passenger seat."

Korra reached out, pulling her into a tight hug, while giving Asami a gentle kiss on the forehead. She continued. "The only thing I still knew to do was just to drive. Sometimes, I do that to clear my head, and it typically works. It didn't really do the trick that time around, so I just pulled over somewhere in the city. As it turned out, I parked next to... well, a club for people with... unusual... sexual tastes."

It was hard for Korra not to scoff at this. "You mean a fetish club?"

Asami smiled. "Basically, yes. I don't even know why I went there. I guess I just wanted to do something stupid. What I wasn't expecting, was to see someone there that I knew. Trusted, even."

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

This made Korra genuinely curious. "Why not? I mean, we just did... all this together," she said, gesturing to the bruises on her legs.

"It's not that simple. I can tell you it's a woman, but we have a so-called MAD-concept between us. If I tell someone about her, and she will know, she tells someone about me. Someone... of her own choosing, most likely someone I wouldn't want to know about this side of me."

"Do I know her?"

"Korra, I'm not going to play 20 questions with you about her. Do you want me to tell you this story or not?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, I want to hear it."

"So anyway, she took me under her wing. Asked me if she wanted her to take my mind off of things, and I kind of naively agreed. I didn't know what she had in mind exactly, but before I knew what was going on, I was tied up. Contrary to everything I would have said before, I liked it. Unlike things like my company, control wasn't taken from me, I gave it up willingly, and it felt relieving, like I didn't have to worry about it at the moment. It's kind of hard to explain, but that's what I felt with it." Asami paused for a moment. "It went on like that for a few months. Not all the time, but sometimes, I felt like going, so we met up, and went there. After a while, we decided to switch places, where I took the role of the dom, and she became the sub. Kind of predictably, I _loved_ that. It felt like control was given back to me, instead of torn out of my hands. I was back in the driver's seat, so to speak. But I stopped it all after you wrote to me for the first time, because suddenly, it felt like I was betraying you. You trusted me enough to tell me all those things, while I didn't even have the patience to wait for you to fully recover. So we stopped it all, and I have never spoken about it until now. The rest, well, that's pretty easy to piece together."

Korra thought for a while. It made sense why Asami would enjoy the giving and taking of control, especially given the situation with her company.

"Korra? Would you please say something? Surely you must have questions."

"Only one, really. Why didn't you tell me? We've been together now for three months, and not once did you even hint at this."

Asami sighed. "I didn't want you to think that I was some kind of freak who gets her kicks by causing other people pain, because I'm not. I would never hurt you, Korra, and so I opted to lock that side of myself away for you."

Korra gently took her hands, pressing a soft kiss on them. "I just... I think you should have been honest with me, Asami. If we can't be honest with each other, 'us' can never work, and I really don't want that to happen. I really want to be with you, and nothing you say can change my mind about that."

Korra's confession made Asami smile. "But I didn't want to risk it. Let's face it, what if you didn't like it, which was completely possible? Then you still might have thought I was a freak and you might have ended things with me, and I don't want that either."

"But I did like it! And... well, I'd kind of like to do it again," the Avatar cautiously said.

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise at this. "You..." she started, but didn't really know what else to say. Her girlfriend, the Avatar, master of the four elements, actually _liked_ being hit, spanked, and whipped. "You do?" she asked, still not really able to believe it all.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have said so if I didn't. Heck, I probably would have stopped you if I wasn't comfortable with it. So I say we break out the rest of the stuff you still have from your dark days, and put them to good use again," Korra smirked, reasonably certain Asami wouldn't throw that kind of stuff out. If she knew her at all, and she did, Asami wouldn't have the heart to do that.

Asami did start laughing at her girlfriend's comment, but also pulled up a serious face again. "Korra, if you're being serious about this, I would like it too, but there are certain rules to follow, rules that we have violated tonight. We can't do stuff like that if we're going through with this."

"What kind of rules?"

"Well, for starters, we didn't have a safety word. Some random word that you could say if you were uncomfortable with what I was doing, and I would stop it. I would never hurt you, Korra, not genuinely at least," she smirked, gesturing to the bruises on Korra's legs again.

"I shall wear them as marks of pride," Korra boasted. "And yes, I trust that you know what you are doing, so we will play by your rules. Me more than you, but that's beside the point."

Asami smiled. "I guess you will. But for now, I'm really quite tired, and I kind of want to catch some sleep. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan," Korra agreed, and a smile crept over her features. "Goodnight... Mistress."


	2. Chapter 2

GENERAL WARNING: This story contains severe kink. Every chapter of this story will contain scenes that might trigger an unwanted reaction in certain people. If you think this might apply to you, **DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**  No one is making you read it, so you are doing so at your own risk. Every sexually tinted scene depicted in this story plays between consenting adults, and is based on role-play. Also, comments based solely on kink-shaming or mindless flaming in regards to that are not appreciated and will be removed.

For every chapter, I will list the things that might trigger said reactions in you, so if you read beyond this point, you forfeit all right to complain about the story's contents.

Chapter warnings:  **domination/submission, spanking, hot wax, whipping, strap-on sex, strap-on fellatio, clamp play, restraining, blindfolding.**

Do note: neither me nor KorraFaangirl necessarily partake or even condone of the actions of this story. If you do, more power to you, but neither of us do. This does bring me to my second warning though: if you want to experiment with these kinds of sexual endeavors, I highly recommend that you do  **not**  take this story as direct inspiration. I am by no means an expert on this subject, so if you want to experience this in real life, discuss it with your partner, do your own research, be careful, and above all else,  **be safe**.

That being said, I have finally finished chapter two of The Avatar's Mistress for you to enjoy. I know it took a long time, but as you can probably imagine, this stuff isn't exactly easy to write, not to mention that I am also writing another story, and there is this little thing called life getting in my way.

But that's all in the past, and this chapter is ready now. I am taking this above and beyond what the first chapter did, so if you thought that was already borderline, oh boy, do you have another thing coming. This is darker and riskier than the first chapter, and believe me, this is not the furthest I will take it.

Enjoy!

AA7 and KFG

* * *

Korra unceremoniously dropped herself on the couch with a loud groan, to which Asami raised an eyebrow. "Long day?"

"You know it," was the Avatar's curt reply. Korra was not really feeling like anything.

"Come on honey, work with me here," Asami sweetly said, while sitting herself down next to Korra and pressing a quick kiss on her cheek, which did manage to get her smiling again. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"In a word? Raiko." Korra sighed. "We were making good progress on forming the new government of the Earth Federation, but then Raiko wants to put this guy Lao on as the new president, someone he knows I hate. It's easy for him, he'll be down and out for the count in six months, but I'd have to work with him for the next five years or so. Raiko is just doing this to screw me over. Asshole."

"And you said that to him?" Asami worryingly asked.

"Well..." Korra hesitated for a bit. "Not in those exact words, but yeah, I did give him a piece of my mind. I've managed to convince Su into taking the office temporarily, but now this guy is shooting me down!"

Asami was a bit confused. "But isn't Su already in charge? Why is Raiko even still part of these conversations?"

"Raiko jumped into the breach to keep Kuvira's army going, since we need them to keep order, but there are a lot of loyalists in them. Su is just making sure it doesn't fall straight back to chaos, but if she would make her position permanent, that would mean I have someone I can work with and who has the right qualifications. I really have my doubts about the other guy Raiko is sliding forward." Korra groaned, and let her head rest in her hand. "I'm sorry Asami, it's just... _ugh..._ "

"You're really stressed out about this Korra, but it'll work out."

Korra scoffed. "Yeah, you can say that again, but I'm not so sure it will work." She leaned back on the sofa, lazily closing her eyes. "I'm really looking forward to the end of Raiko's term."

Asami thought for a moment. "You know what you need? A little bit of distraction, and I have just the thing in mind."

A sly grin crept across Korra's face. "Hmmm..." she purred. "Were you planning on Air Nomad Rice Wine or Fire Nation Whiskey?"

"Oh, tonight is whiskey-night," Asami said, while pressing a kiss on Korra's lips. "Give me ten minutes, then come up to our room." She pulled away, and Korra already saw a dark flash in her eyes. "See you soon... Avatar Korra." With that, she turned around and walked away, putting a slight sway in her step, leaving Korra unable to look anywhere else but at her shapely rear end.

Ten minutes might as well have been an eternity, as far as Korra was concerned. At least, it certainly seemed like it, with all the things Asami was suggesting. When she said 'Fire Nation Whiskey', Korra knew her girlfriend meant business, because that phrase was promising. There were no such things as half measures with Asami, so Korra had best prepare herself for a night to remember. And if she wouldn't, well, the bruises almost certainly would remind her of it the coming three days.

Once her time was up, the tan girl had trouble keeping her lid on, and stop herself from bolting up the stairs three at a time. She didn't want to give Asami the satisfaction of that, but that was _hard_. When she did step into the room,  _boy_ , was she in for a surprise. The room itself had been darkened, with the drapes firmly shut. The main source of light was the overhead chandelier, but it had been dramatically dimmed down, so the candles on the nightstands flanking the bed as well as the vanity also had a part to play in the illumination. This, however, had  _nothing_  on the centerpiece of the room: her Mistress.

Asami had her hair loosely draped over her shoulders, and changed into a black leather corset, which also functioned as a garter belt. It covered both her breasts and the top edge of her lace panties, but only just. Her legs were clad in a pair of stockings, and lastly, she was wearing a pair of impressive heels. To make the image even more enticing, she had an extremely confident posture, having her feet firmly planted at a shoulder's width, and she was holding a riding crop over her head.

_Motherfucker that's hot. I mean..._ _**damn** _ _, can she pull that off._

Asami took a few steps towards Korra, the dark look in her eyes unmistakable. "Come in," she said, her voice sweet as honey. Korra hesitatingly took a few paces forward, and Asami shut the door behind her. "First things first, safety word is 'bison', you read me?"

Korra nodded in response. "Bison it is."

"Good, now strip," she commanded, but not harshly so. Korra decided that the best thing she could do, was comply, so she gingerly removed every article of clothing she was wearing. When she stepped out of her panties last of all, Asami gave a few approving nods, as she walked around Korra with a confidence to her step that made her look like she owned the universe.

What Korra didn't know was that Asami also subtly felt her breathing deepen as the taut, muscular form of her girlfriend slowly was revealed from underneath her clothes. Even though the Avatar's choice of wardrobe doesn't leave any question about the shape she is in, Asami would never grow tired of seeing her girlfriend like this, her broad arms, her abdominal "v", the line down the middle of her abs, her well-defined legs... There was no doubt about it, to Asami, there wasn't a view on the world that could beat this one, not to mention that she would spend the next part of the evening ravishing said body, making it hers. Korra had already surrendered herself completely, even if she didn't realize that yet.

She gently trailed the riding crop over Korra's skin and nipples, and her smile grew a bit as the nubs grew hard. Ultimately though, she leaned in close from behind, made easier by the fact that Asami was now towering over Korra. "You know, Avatar, there is something that I want you to remember for when we are playing. Out there, you're the master of the four elements. Out there, you're the bringer of balance. Out there, you're adored by millions. But in here,  _you're mine_."

The feeling of Asami's hot breath on her ear, combined with her words made Korra's knees go weak, while a surge of heat came from between her legs. "I'm yours..." she breathed.

"Good..." Asami pushed her onto the bed, on her back. She took a length of rope she had prepared from the nightstand, tying it around Korra's wrist. She looped the other end through a hole in the headboard, before putting Korra's other wrist in a knot too. The Avatar was once again both excited by what her girlfriend was doing, yet she didn't feel uneasy. Part of this was because the knots confirmed Korra's suspicions that Asami knew what she was doing: her hands weren't going anywhere, yet her circulation wasn't being cut off. Mostly though, it was the drop-dead gorgeous woman who was promising to make her scream.

"Now," Asami said, gently placing her riding crop on the nightstand. "I have a very specific task in mind for you tonight, Avatar. You are not allowed to cum until I say so.  _If_  you do..." Asami leaned in extremely close to Korra, their faces nearly touching, and her hot breath streaked over Korra's lips. "Well, then your punishment will be severe."

"Yes, Mistress, I won't disappoint you," Korra said, trembling with arousal. Asami smiled, and moved away again. "Then we can now begin." The heiress walked over to the vanity, where Korra could see that she had pulled out numerous things, but she went for the two smallest objects on it.

"These are to remind you of a few things," Asami explained while walking back to Korra. "First and foremost, that no matter how much pain you think you are, in, it can always be more." She placed the first clamp on Korra's nipple, and turned the screw on it slightly, sending a small amount of pain, but a large amount of pleasure through the tan girl's body. "They are also to remind you that your bending won't help you here, since I had these made just for you. They are made from grade-A platinum, so don't even bother," she continued, while placing the second clamp on Korra's other nipple, screwing it just a little bit tighter than the first clamp. Korra found herself grow wetter by the second, and the clamps were definitely aiding her with that. The challenge Asami had set her was going to be more difficult than she had imagined.

Asami walked back to the vanity, taking a long piece of pitch-black cloth with her. "Care to guess what this is for?" she asked, while gently placing the material on Korra's chest.

"Is... Is it a blindfold, Mistress?" The Avatar could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Even though Asami had tied her to the bed before, she had never blindfolded her. There was something about losing her sight that made Korra feel excited.  _This_  was what she was meant when she talked about exploring her limits.

"Very good, Avatar," the pale girl smirked, and she walked back to the vanity again. "But before I put it on you, there are a few more things I want you to see. First off, you're going to remember to count to five, which seems awfully generous to me."

Korra had no idea where she was going with this. "Of course, Mistress."

The dark smile on Asami's face widened as the corners of her mouth curled up a little more. "Alright then, that's settled. We are going to play a little game, and it doesn't just involve what's lying beside you. There are also these two..." The heiress turned around, revealing that she was holding a long, thin, rattan cane of sorts, and a short string made from what looked like some sort of very flexible silicone on a handle. Korra looked over to what Asami was referring to, and quickly remembered that she had earlier placed the riding crop on the night stand.  _Oh boy._

"You are going to guess what it is I hit you with after every stroke. For every one that you get wrong, you get three more to make sure you remember it properly. So in the best case for you, you get them right on the first try." Asami leaned in next to her, lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, her hot breath brushing past Korra's ear again. "All five of them..."

 _Damn... This should be good..._  "Yes Mistress, I will try."

The last thing Korra saw before Asami put the blindfold on her, was the dark smirk lining her face. She was now fully at her girlfriend's mercy, but the thought of that only made the heat in her core rise.

"Roll over," the pale girl commanded. "Get on all fours." Korra obliged, knowing where she was going with this. Sitting was promising to be painful in the morning. "Let's start you off easy..." Asami purred, and before Korra knew it, she felt the first stroke land on the back of her thighs, at which she let out a small cry of pain. "Which one do you think that was?"

The feeling was familiar enough for the tan girl to recognize it. "It was the riding crop, Mistress," Korra said, her voice slightly hitching.

"Very good, Avatar, a good start," Asami purred, like nothing had happened. A loud swoosh came through the air, as the second stroke landed on Korra's rear, slightly higher than the last one, and another cry of pain escaped her. The main difference for her though, was that it was a different kind of pain. Unlike the riding crop, this stroke was much more intense, much more concentrated, like there was no give in the tool. "Got a good idea what that was?"

"I think it was the cane, Mistress," Korra said, her voice becoming slightly shaky. Whether that was from the pain or from the arousal, she couldn't quite put her finger on just yet.

"Correct again, Avatar. Let's see if you can keep up this streak..."

Another loud swoosh came through the air, and hit her in the exact same spot, intensifying the pain she was already feeling from the last stroke. "AHHH!" Korra cried out, shocked by how sharp the pain felt this time around.  _Say about Asami what you will, she has damn good aim._  It once again sent a wave of heat through her, coming from her core, rapidly spreading throughout her body. "So tell me, what was that?"

Korra could honestly only guess, since she had no idea. The sore spot would mask the familiarity of the riding crop, and even if it was the whip, she didn't know what that felt like. Korra decided it would be a good a guess as any. "It was the whip, Mistress."

"Aww," Asami cooed, faking sympathy. "So close, yet so far away. Let's see if a couple of more strokes can teach you to guess better than that." That same loud swoosh came through the air, landing slightly above the place of the last one. It would most certainly leave a new bruise, judging by the sound Korra was making, but Asami smiled nonetheless. She knew that Korra loved their little games, even if they always meant her ending up with bruises that would last for some considerable time.

The second hit in the round of punishment landed once again in the same place. Korra cried out in pain, and her knees nearly collapsed. Fortunately, she had the wit not to do that, remembering the nipple clamps that would hurt like nothing else if she was to fall down on them.

By the time the third stroke landed, Korra already knew that it was the cane again. Her girlfriend simply hadn't switched tools, making her job of guessing of what it was extra difficult. Not to mention that the pain only served to make her wetter, making her bite her lip to avoid losing Asami's primary challenge.  _You can't let her win that one. You'd never hear the end of it._  Not that it helped her much in suppressing another cry of pain, as she had chosen the worst one to screw up, namely the one that delivered the sharpest pain. When she came around, already panting, she managed an answer. "It... was the cane... Mistress..."

"Oh, so you did learn, Avatar?" Asami smirked, knowing three extra strokes left it almost impossible to get it wrong again, given that there were only two choices left. Korra was smart, but on first contact, the heiress knew those two were difficult to discern, especially for someone who wasn't familiar with either like Korra. "Good, means I am getting through to you. However, it does not mean you are done just yet." Asami switched tools, landing another stroke on Korra's rear end.

This one was the least intense one so far, leading Korra to assume it was the easiest one to guess for her. That of course was not the same thing as saying it  _didn't_  hurt, because it most certainly did. Very much so in fact, but Korra didn't care. With every stroke, her need, her longing for Asami's touch grew. Since they had started playing like this, she had learned exactly how to push Korra's buttons and get her aroused, and that knowledge was once again on display. "It was the riding crop again," Korra managed to say, without having to stop for breath in between.

"Once again, you are right, but you forgot something," Asami said, her voice turning to its sweetest tone again. "You wouldn't forget who I am here." The Avatar soon realized what she meant, and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Mistress! Please be gentle, I didn't mean it!"

Seeing Korra beg for mercy like this was exactly what Asami wanted, as it turned her on immensely.  _She might be the Avatar, but you have her wrapped around your little finger._  The thought made her smile. "Well, since you asked so politely, I guess the punishment will be minimal." The pale girl reached forward, gently tugging on one of the nipple clamps she had put on her girlfriend earlier. "Hmmm..." she purred, and Korra felt a pang of dread shoot through her.

Asami twisted the screw on either of the clamps slightly, tightening them around the dark nubs. The simple move made another surge of wetness come from between Korra's legs, as well as elicit a small whimper from the the tan girl.  _Can't. Let. Her. Win._  The Avatar took a deep breath, trying to push back the wave of arousal coursing through her body.

"Now then... Let's see to it that doesn't happen again, shall we?" Korra nodded in response, and Asami picked up another tool, preparing for the last strike. The Avatar could feel the anxiety building, trying to focus on something other than the pain that was already going through her.

The stroke landed with another loud swoosh, once again hitting the same mark as the previous two, sending a sharp sting of pain through Korra, who cried out in pain. She lost her grip on the smooth sheets, and her arms gave in, landing her on the bed. This was of course a big mistake, since the clamps now bent down, tugging hard on her nipples. It made her cry out again, only this time even louder. Much to her surprise, Asami was still there, just smiling. "That... is your punishment for you own inconsiderance. Care to guess what tool I used?"

For the life of her, Korra had no idea. Not only did she hit the perfect spot on her rear end which would dull the pain, but the pain from her breasts was more than a little distracting. "I... I have no idea, Mistress."

"Aww," she cooed, not showing a hint of mercy. "That is not an acceptable answer, and you know the rules. Three more, until you get it right."

Korra willed herself back on all fours, preparing herself for the incoming  _punishment_. Asami patiently waited for her girlfriend to get back into the right position, and when she was, couldn't help the smile that crept over her face. She made sure to aim a little lower this time, making Korra's ability to guess a little easier. "That's one," she said, already lining upfor the second stroke, which she quickly delivered. Korra once again cried out in pain, and only just managed to catch herself before collapsing again. The pale girl took aim, making sure to hit the first spot again. "AAAHHHH!" the Avatar cried out, not expecting the sting to be that intense, not after all the numbing effects of the tools that had already been used on her.  _But there you go: never underestimate a Sato._  She was panting heavily, exhaustion caused by a combination of the pain and arousal coursing through her body, making it hard enough to even stay upright on all fours like Asami commanded.

"And that was you last one," Asami purred. "Did you like my new whip?" Korra whimpered while nodding, not expecting it to hurt  _that_  badly, but she was starting to get sopping wet from what her girlfriend was doing. The loss of her vision, paired with the intense pain and not-so-subtle humiliation had taken care of that for her. The heiress reached over, untying her girlfriend. "For this next bit, I want you to have your hands free, but you are not in the clear yet, you understand?"

"Yes Mistress, I understand."

"Good, then move back a little." Korra complied, no idea what she was going to do next. Yes, she had gotten a brief glance at what Asami had prepared on the vanity, but that memory was sort of buried beneath an avalanche of pain and pleasure. Korra heard a few clasps rinkle beside her, but couldn't place what they were coming from.

It wasn't until Korra felt the bed move that she realized Asami was quite close, and right in front of her. She reached out, taking her hand and bringing it up until it touched something hard. The Avatar repositioned her other arm, trying to keep her balance. "Got a good idea what that is?"

With her vision gone, Korra had to fully focus on her touch. It was a shaft of sorts, made from what felt like stiff rubber, and the way it didn't move told Korra Asami wasn't just holding on to it. The tan girl let her hand slide over it, feeling the end was smoothly rounded, save for a small upstanding edge. She let her hand slide down towards the other end, feeling like she hit a leather plate. Korra decided to see if she could feel the edges of that, and when she did, her fingers brushed over the smooth skin of Asami's thigh, and she realized how and what it was. "Holy fuck..."

"My, my, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Korra could hear the smirk in her mistress' voice, even the blindfold couldn't hide that from her. "Let's make sure you learn something." Asami reached down, grabbing the loosest of the nipple clamps, and tightening it slightly, sending another wave of pleasure through Korra's body. She barely stifled another moan, once again taking another step towards failing Asami's challenge. "Now that's take care of, open wide, Avatar."

The Avatar felt like she could barely get her mouth around it, and Asami wasn't even pushing her, it was all Korra's doing.

Not for long, though. The heiress gently pushed the strap-on into Korra's mouth, almost making it feel like she had to dislocate her jaw to take the entire girth of the thing. She gagged when it hit the edge of her throat, prompting Asami to pull back. Even though she knew she had Korra's permission to push her to the edge, she didn't want to push her over that edge, and this felt like it to her. Unbeknownst to her, a smile was playing over Korra's face. "Yes... Oh, Mistress, please do that again..."

The pale girl almost broke character out of sheer surprise at this reaction, but managed to regain herself before slipping out completely. "Alright Avatar, you got it..." she purred, brushing her hand over the top of her head, gently sliding to down to the back of it, pushing Korra's head forward.

This time, the Avatar managed to suppress her gag reflex, and Asami felt the resistance of Korra's throat while she was pushing her hips forward.

Korra felt very weird. On the one hand, she really felt amazing for managing to catch her girlfriend off-guard like that, but on the other, felt humiliated for letting herself be used like this. Not that that mattered a lot to her, it was that very humiliation which made it feel  _this_  exciting to her. She was Asami's, and this only confirmed that knowledge. Korra was pulled out of her thoughts again when she felt the dildo forcing her throat apart. It was hard work to suppress another gag-reflex, but she still managed it.

When Asami did ultimately pull out again, she couldn't repress a smile. She glanced at the dildo, dripping with Korra's fluids, but decided to play it safe for once. "Come on Avatar, where this is going, you'll want that thing to be lubricated properly, so get back to it."

Korra complied, and started feverishly sucking on the toy, if only to please her girlfriend, which it most certainly did. The sensation of Korra submitting herself like that, exploring limits neither of them knew were in place... The Avatar never did things half-assed, and submitting herself to her girlfriend was no exception. To Asami, it was amazing, thrilling, it never failed to surprise her how far Korra was willing to go, but most of all, it was  _exciting_.

She had moved away from the tip, also wetting the end of it by sliding her mouth along the sides of the considerable shaft. "Look at me, Avatar," Asami commanded. Even though it was entirely pointless, Korra didn't protest, let alone refuse. She faced Asami, blindfold and all, but it wasn't for the purpose Korra may have had in mind.

The heiress took her girlfriend's chin between her fingers, forcing her to look all the way up. "Do you think that's good enough?

Korra nodded, reasonably certain that she had lubricated the dildo well enough to be prepared for whatever Asami would throw at her.  _Not that lubrication on your end would really be an issue, but you know what they say: too wet is never an option._  Asami accepted this, and reached over to the drawer of the nightstand, where she had something else for her. Korra felt how she pushed her onto her back, took her wrists, and before she could protest, Asami handcuffed them to the headboard. "I don't need you free anymore for this," the pale girl purred, and the Avatar unconsciously licked her lips. Korra felt how Asami brushed to the tip of the strap-on over her soaking wet folds, easily ghosting over them. It did make her nervous, though. "Please, Mistress, be gentle, I've never... your fingers is all I've had in there."

This made Asami's smirk widen even more. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you... somewhat..." she purred, and before Korra could protest, started pushing the strap-on into her. The Avatar felt herself stretching out, once again caught between pain and pleasure. It was a very different kind of pain from their previous game, though. That pain was quick and direct, whereas this one was slow and methodical, lingering. But it wasn't just pain from being stretched, it also filled her with a different kind of arousal than she felt when Asami was beating her into submission with her trusty riding crop. This felt more like a wave of a very pleasant warmth, slowly diffusing through her body.

"Oohhhh... Mistress... That feels  _so_  good..." Korra moaned, not making any efforts to hide her arousal. Asami took this as her sign to push a little further, sliding the toy deeper into her girlfriend. The tan girl felt herself widen up at the new sensation, and was now glad that Asami made her take that damn thing halfway down her throat.  _"When in doubt, lubricate," holds true, apparently._  She felt herself filling up, feeling closer and closer to her mistress with every inch she slid in further. Korra's breathing became shallow and uneven, as she was trying to adjust to the shaft slowly working its way into her body.

Asami could feel the resistance Korra's body was offering, telling her that she needed to take it slow. On the other hand, Korra's moans told her that she  _should_  take this further, faster. The heiress decided to listen to her instincts, and gently pushed on another inch. "Aaahhh... Fuck..." Korra moaned, and Asami smiled. Her girlfriend didn't know that it wasn't just the submission that turned her on, it was also the sounds she was making. Those were just so unbelievably  _sexy_  to her, it made her feel wanted, needed, longed for. Even though she wouldn't let her girlfriend on to this little fact, she was soaking wet behind the leather of the strap-on, not to mention that  _she_  was the cause of that.

"F-fuck!" the Avatar panted as she felt her mistress' toy go deeper. That was, until the leather plate pressed against her opening, meaning she was all the way in, and it felt...  _amazing_. "Ooh, Mistress, it feels so big..." she moaned, unable to hold it in. It was like she was a part of her now, because Korra felt so full, and closer to Asami than she ever had.

The Avatar was slowly adjusting to the massive toy now inside her, but the pale girl had different plans. She pulled her hips back, slowly pushed forward again, getting another loud moan from Korra. "Does that feel good to you?" she asked, putting up her sweetest voice possible.

"Yes! Yes, it feel  _so_  good, Mistress!" Korra yelled, wanting more of that. Asami smiled, and repeated the motion, only slightly faster this time. " _Fuck!_ " the Avatar cried out, settling in to this new feeling. "Please Mistress... harder!" Asami raised an eyebrow at this. "A-are you sure?" she asked, her voice slightly hitching. She couldn't determine right now if Korra said it because she really wanted to, or because she didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'm sure..." Korra panted, and a smile crept over her face. "I need you... I want you... To make me cum..." The heiress got a smile to match, remembering what she ordered Korra to do. "Uh-uh-uuh," she playfully smirked, wagging her finger despite it being pointless. "Remember what I told you?"

Korra groaned. "Please let me Mistress..." Asami leaned in, nearly touching Korra's face. "Don't push your luck, Avatar," she said, and Korra could feel her hot breath brushing over her lips again. "You know the consequences for failing..." Whether the next groan was in protest or arousal, Asami couldn't determine, because it happened simultaneously with her pushing the strap-on forward again.

The Avatar arched her back, feverishly yanking on the handcuffs her girlfriend had put on her earlier. It did nothing, really, because almost everything Asami used that was made of metal, was military-grade platinum, including the handcuffs and nipple clamps. All it earned her, were bruises on her wrists. She felt Asami rhythmically move back and forth, very steadily picking up the pace. Every time she moved the toy, it sent massive bolts of electricity through her entire body, waves of heat spreading through her.

Asami started to move not only faster, but also harder, giving Korra less leniency as she went on. This however, was exactly what Korra wanted. "Yes!  _Fuck! Me! Harder!_ " she screamed out, pausing on the rhythm of Asami's thrusts.

She wanted to, in fact, there was nothing she wanted to do more right now. Unfortunately, her body was starting to feel the strain, and was beginning to protest. She therefore decided to briefly retract from her girlfriend, giving them both a little bit of room to breathe. She reached forward, roughly grabbing Korra by the jaw again. "Is that what you want? For me to fuck you in your little pussy as hard as I can?" It was not possible for her to hide that she was a out of breath, but fortunately for her, Korra was too.

"Yes Mistress... Take me..." she panted. A smile crept over her lips, and Asami knew that she meant it. "Alright, but if we're going to do that, we're going to need a change in the setting." She put her words to action by lifting Korra's legs, pushing them back so that her knees were pretty much on her shoulders, whereas before, the were only spread out and flat beside her. The pale girl pushed them down by the back of the thighs, making sure to press on the bruises left by their game from earlier, now clearly visible. Korra moaned at the pain, but bit her lip instead when she felt the strap-on brush past her opening again.

And then she pushed. Not only harder than she had before, but the new position allowed her to also push deeper. If Korra thought the sensation has been intense before,  _boy_ , did she have another thing coming. Because Asami went deeper this time, it meant she reached a part of her that hadn't been stretched out yet, only this time around, she wasn't taking it easy. The tan girl felt herself filling up, and it was even better than last time. She was full, she was complete, and most importantly, she was Asami's.

"Aahhh... Please Mistress, fuck my pussy!" she yelled, and Asami complied. She thrust deep, and thrust hard, and it presented Korra with a problem: she was nearing her climax, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, not with her girlfriend fucking her like she did. "May I... cum... Mistress?" the tan girl asked, hoping she would get a positive response this time.

"You think... I'm letting you off the hook that easy?" Asami stopped thrusting, the toy all the way inside Korra. She reached forward, gently tugging on one of the nipple clamps. It made her girlfriend bite her bottom lip, and it put a smile on the pale girl's face. "No, not yet anyway, and you know the price for disobedience..." she added with a threatening whisper. "You better hold it in, Avatar," Asami said, right before starting the motion again. It elicited a loud moan from Korra, and pushed her right back towards the edge.

"Spirits..." Korra panted. "Mistress... I-I can't hold it!" she cried out, feeling her peak approaching rapidly.  _Asami had better give in quick, or I'm fucked - literally._  "Please Mistress!" She arched her back trying to fight it off, but between the handcuffs, the blindfold, the clamps, the bruises on her thighs, and Asami fucking her senseless, it was a losing battle. Despite the repeated warnings from her mistress, couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Fuck! I'm going... toaaaAAAHH! ASAMIII!" Korra yelled out as she was pushed over the edge. Asami kept on fucking her, determined that if she was going to be punished, it should at least be worth her while. It succeeded in stretching out Korra's orgasm, sending massive bolts of warmth and pleasure right through her.

She fell back onto the bed, panting, trying to recover from the mind-blowing experience. The pale girl pulled the strap-on all the way out, giving her girlfriend a moment to regain her senses. Korra's face drained a little of its blush when she realized what had just transpired, and the smirk lining her lips shrunk considerably. "Oh Mistress... I-I am..." she stammered, but Asami cut her off.

"Silence!" she commanded sternly. "You knew the task I set you, and you have failed. That means punishment." She climbed off the bed, but reached back over, unscrewing both nipple clamps, much to Korra's surprise. "M-Mistress? What are you doing?"

"Ssshhh..." Asami gently shushed her, putting the clamps away. "I warned you that whatever pain you were in, it could always be worse. You will now find that out." Korra opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but was immediately silenced when she felt something hot fall onto the center of her chest, and it slowly spread out. She cried out in pain, but it was more shock than actual pain. It took a while for the Avatar to realize what it was, but when her skin started pulling, she realized that Asami was dripping hot candle wax on her chest.

All that changed when she moved to the left, leaving a trail of small drops while closing in on her nipple. Korra felt her breathing quicken as Asami built up the dread in her. The closer she got to her nipple, the more sensitive her skin became, and the more pain it was causing. However, the pale girl stopped just before she got there. "No," she firmly stated. "Not like this." And without any warning, she moved to the other side, pouring a large stream of wax onto her right nipple, startling Korra and making her scream.

"Fuck... Mistress..." Korra panted, trying to get adjusted to the new feeling. It was painful, certainly the wax now cooling down on her nipple. Not that it was unwelcome, though. She had complete and utter trust in her girlfriend, and that whatever she was doing wasn't dangerous, so she let her. It was all part of their game, of course, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it. Korra loved what Asami was doing, even if it did hurt like nothing else. This was exactly what she wanted, and the pain was only a reminder for her that she was stronger now than she had ever been.

The tan girl was pulled from her thoughts again when she Asami trickle a few more drops of wax along the side of her chest, slowly working her way up.  _Oh Spirits no..._  Korra realized the position she was in left her exposed, and her girlfriend was set on exploiting that. Unlike the center of her chest, just one small drop of wax on her armpit hurt like nothing else. Not the whip, not the cane, not her wrists - which were probably red from the chafing by now - no, this was the most intense pain Korra had experienced tonight  _by a country mile_. She cried out in pain, but Asami wasn't fazed by this. She casually dripped a bit more over Korra's chest, making her way to the other side. The Avatar felt how the hot wax landed on increasingly sensitive skin, but stopped just short of reaching the most sensitive spot of he armpit.

"Hmm..." Asami purred, reasonably certain it was working. "I hope this will teach you not to disobey me again, but then again, there is only one way to be certain." Korra braced herself, because it was impossible to predict what Asami would do next. Even when she was using her honey-sweet voice, it was by no means an indication of her mood, as it could swing around at any given moment. She felt the pale girl slide her hands along Korra's arms, reaching her wrists. Contrary to everything she had been expecting, the heiress  _undid_  her cuffs. "Mistress... What are you doing?"

"I need you to roll over, and since even I am not that cruel, I decided to switch around your arms as well." Asami did as she said, because as soon as Korra was lying on her stomach again, she heard the cuffs click again. "Now get your ass in the air, and keep your chin on the bed," she commanded. Korra complied, wondering what would happen next. The pale girl took her by her legs, and pulled her a bit to the side, so that she was now at an angle on the large bed. Not that this made any real difference, as Korra could feel the mattress behind her compress, meaning that Asami was now there.

"You had best not disappoint me again, Avatar," Asami purred, and before Korra could confirm, felt her push the strap-on back inside her. "Because this time... the punishment will be  _far_  less lenient..." she purred, and at the moment, a drop of wax hit the small of her back. "FUCK!" Korra swore, most certainly not expecting that again. Her senses were firing on all cylinders, Asami had taken care of that, no doubt about it.

She started thrusting again, and the tan girl could feel her arousal building again. Because Asami was behind her this time and because Korra was angled down, the toy brushed against her hind wall, sending an entirely new sensation through her. "Oohhh... Mistress..." she moaned, loving the way her girlfriend was taking her.

Asami smiled, and sped up her movements, making Korra moan even louder. What she didn't know, was that the heiress also started to have trouble containing her orgasm. Even though she had tightened the straps thoroughly, she couldn't prevent it from moving around slightly, rubbing her already wet folds. Pair this with Korra surrendering herself completely and the amazingly sexy sounds coming out of her, Asami felt her own climax approach. She bit back a moan of her own, and focused her attention back on Korra.

"It feels  _so_  good, Mistress..." the tan girl moaned, hoping to push Asami towards the edge as well. The numbing effects of her first orgasm was wearing off, and she could feel the second coming already. Part of her really didn't want to, and simply wanted to make her girlfriend just as good as she just had, but unfortunately, said girlfriend had different plans. She sped up her movements, and Korra unconsciously started to move against them, making the feeling all the more intense.

It was almost amazing how wet she was. Even though Asami had proved herself more than capable of doing that, this has got to be some sort of record. Even though her toy was massive, it slid smoothly in and out of her, making the pale girl's work a lot easier. Every thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through the Avatar, and pushed her closer to the edge again.

"Do you want to cum, Avatar?" Asami asked, reasonably certain of the answer. Korra's moans didn't leave any question as to how she was really feeling, and after the wax, the heiress was inclined to give her a little bit more leeway. Korra feverishly nodded, making her smile. "Yes... Please Mistress, let me! I-Fuck!" she suddenly swore, as the toy brushed past a particularly sensitive spot. "I'm close..." she continued after catching her breath.

Korra's pleas didn't fall on deaf ears this time. Asami smiled, and decided to give her what she wanted. "Alright, then you have my permission to cum, Avatar." She accompanied her words by speeding the thrusting motion even more, making Korra scream again. "Aah! Yes Mistress... Please fuck my pussy!" She yanked on the handcuffs, once again in vain. The sensation was building, but this time around, the tan girl made no efforts to hold them back. It didn't take long for Asami to push her so far that her climax was near again.

"FUCK! Mistress... I-I'm going... To... FUCK! AAAAAHHHHH!" Korra screamed in pleasure as her second orgasm hit her with almost as much force as the first one. Asami smiled as she slowly retracted the strap-on from her girlfriend.  _It has fulfilled its task beautifully. Money well spent._  The Avatar's legs slid out from under her now that Asami wasn't holding her up anymore. She fell back onto the bed, panting heavily as she was completely out of breath.

Despite her exhaustion, a dastardly grin crept over Korra's face. "Mistress... Can you... uncuff me... I want to make you feel good..." she panted, but it was the full truth. No matter how tired she was after Asami's treatment, she was never above finishing her off as well. The tan girl waited patiently as her girlfriend complied, removing the cuffs from both wrists and putting them away.

"Alright Avatar, let's see what you got," Asami smirked, and Korra smiled back. "Oh, I plan to..." She yanked the blindfold down, finally able to see her girlfriend again. The pale girl was still wearing the leather corset and stockings, much to her amazement. The lacy panties had been replaced with the leather contraption which was holding the large, bright red dildo in place. Unsurprisingly, she looked like she had just run a marathon, because there was a thin gloss of sweat on her arms and face, reflecting the light from the candle and the chandelier overhead.

Korra wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down onto the bed, and rolling them over so that she was on top. Just because she loved the way Asami took control, it didn't mean that the Avatar didn't enjoy the same thing. She quickly undid the straps, tossing the toy aside without any care. "Korra!" the heiress yelped, most definitely not expecting her girlfriend to still be so vigorous.

"Ssshhh..." Korra comforted her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Just relax, and enjoy the show..." She didn't waste any time, and slid down quickly, having already felt that her girlfriend was soaking, no,  _sopping_  wet. The Avatar cupped Asami's crotch, making the pale girl bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan. "Hmm... Mistress, you're so wet..." Korra hummed, a massive smirk lining her face. She pressed a series of kisses and love bites along the inside of Asami's thighs, making sure to switch sides often.

"Ooh, Korra..." she panted, almost unable to hold a cohesive thought. "Just stop fucking teasing me..."

Korra looked up, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. "Yeah, because you never do that," she sarcastically replied. "But since you've already been so good to me tonight, I suppose I could... help you out." The tan girl leaned back down, and gently started nipping on Asami's clit. It got a loud moan from her, much to Korra's satisfaction. She pushed out her tongue, letting it run circles along her girlfriend's clit.

"Hooo... Korra..." Asami moaned, giving up all semblance of dignity and care. Korra angled herself down a little bit more, sticking her tongue in between the wet folds, slightly past her opening, while she brought up her hand to rub her clit with her thumb. It was a master stroke of unconventional genius that would quickly prove too much for her girlfriend to resist.

"Please..."  _Good, you've reduced her to begging for you to make her cum._  "Spirits... I'm c-close..." Asami panted, and Korra looked up, smiling at her. She kept on rubbing her clit, making it next to impossible for the pale girl to actually say something coherent.  _And here... we... go._

"Oohh, Spirits, KORRAAAAA!" Asami cried out, as Korra pushed her over the edge. She dove back in, eagerly licking her lower lips to ensure that her orgasm would be pushed to its maximum as well. The heiress bucked her hips and fisted Korra's hair, but it didn't matter. All that the Avatar wanted at that point was to make her girlfriend as happy as she could right then and there.

After she had rode it out, and was just lying on the bed, panting heavily, Korra crawled back up her body, pressing a firm yet eager kiss on her lips. Asami could taste herself on her girlfriend, who got a massive smirk on her face as well. She nearly collapsed on top of her, now that they were both lacking the energy to continue any longer. It took a good five minutes for the both of them to catch their breath sufficiently, leaving them able to have a meaningful conversation again.

"Holy shit..." Korra opened. "That was...  _fantastic..._ "

Asami smiled. "Hmmm... Likewise..."

It got a chuckle out of the tan girl, who rolled away. "Can you take off that stupendously sexy corset? I want to feel you on me." Asami laughed too, but there was a slight problem. "Sure, but could you help me with this thing? It's kind of hard for me to make the reach around."

"Sure, just roll over," Korra agreed. Even though she had gotten a good look at Asami, it hadn't really dawned on her how difficult it must have been for her to squeeze herself into it. "How did you even get yourself in that thing in the first place? And in less than ten minutes."

Asami laughed with her as Korra unlaced the corset. "As we have already established, there are still things you don't know about me..." the heiress purred, as the corset was opened far enough, giving the Avatar the room she needed to discard it.

"It is a bit of a shame to see this go, though," Korra said, pulling the pale girl back on top of her.

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"You mean beyond the obvious?" Korra smirked. "'Sami, when I stepped in here tonight, you looked..." She paused, making a rolling motion with her hand, thinking of something clever. "I'm trying to think of a better word for drool-worthy."

The bone-dry way Korra said it made Asami laugh hard, and she pressed a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips. "Well, I'm glad you liked it," she said, once she had come back around. She wriggled herself a little lower, contently letting her head rest on her girlfriend's chest. In turn, said girlfriend was more than a little content to wrap her arms around the heiress, and bury her nose in the raven hair.

They laid like that for a few minutes, but Asami decided there was one more thing she needed to do before they went to sleep. "Hmmm... Korra, as nice as this is, I really need to take off my stockings."

"Oh, fuck your stockings, they'll still be there in the morning," the Avatar groaned back,  _far_  too comfortable to give up this position.

"Nah, I really have to now, plus, I still have one more present for you." She wrenched herself free from Korra's tired grip, and quickly removed her shoes and her stockings while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Korra asked, propping her head up on her arm.

"Oh, I promise you'll like it," Asami replied. She reached over to the nightstand, picking up a small box. "It's a little something I designed especially for you."

"Benefits of dating an engineer?"

"Something like that. You're still up for that meeting at City Hall tomorrow morning, right?"

Korra had no idea where her girlfriend was going with this. "Yes... why?"

"Good! I'm going to be there at the same time as you, I have to meet with the city planning department. You, however, are going to wear... this to your meeting," Asami said while opening the box. She pulled out a small, round egg made from what looked like pink plastic and handed it to Korra, who studied it closely. There was a short insulated wire coming out, with some sort of copper bar at the end.

"I meanwhile, have this," Asami continued, picking up a remote control.

"But what does it do, and how am I supposed to wear it? It's not exactly pretty, don't you agree?" Korra still didn't have any clue what it was all going to be for.

The heiress just smiled, and pushed the button, upon which the little egg started vibrating. "It's not supposed to be worn on the outside..." Korra soon realized what Asami meant, and her eyes grew wide. That familiar dark flash appeared in Asami's eyes. "I see you understand the kind of game we are going to play, and I have just thought up a name for it. It's called: 'let's see how good the Avatar is at hiding an orgasm in public'. Do what I say, and your reward will be handsome. Defy me, and you had best brace yourself for things to come..." she purred, and with a flick of her thumb, the egg was off again, while she gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart," she suddenly said, back to her normal self again.

Korra looked at the egg again, and the only thing she could still do was blush... hard.


	3. Chapter 3

GENERAL WARNING: This story contains severe kink. Every chapter of this story will contain scenes that might trigger an unwanted reaction in certain people. If you think this might apply to you,  **DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**  No one is making you read it, so you are doing so at your own risk. Every sexually tinted scene depicted in this story plays between consenting adults, and is based on role-play. Also, comments based solely on kink-shaming or mindless flaming in regards to that are not appreciated and will be removed.

For every chapter, I will list the things that might trigger said reactions in you, so if you read beyond this point, you forfeit all rights to complain about the story's contents.

Chapter warnings:  **exhibitionism, cunnulingus, fingering, toy play, politics**

Do note: neither me nor KorraFaangirl necessarily partake or even condone of the actions of this story. If you do, more power to you, but neither of us do. This does bring me to my second warning though: if you want to experiment with these kinds of sexual endeavours, I highly recommend that you do  **not**  take this story as direct inspiration. I am by no means an expert on this subject, so if you want to experience this in real life, discuss it with your partner, do your own research, be careful, and above all else,  **be safe**.

Wow, no domination in this chapter? Most unorthodox! In all seriousness though, this chapter is mostly meant for good fun. A lot of people were very eager to see what I would do with the egg, so here it is, for all the world to see. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, that is only partly metaphorical. As to a question some of you have been asking: no, I am not interested in you sending me ideas for this story. If I want your ideas, I will contact you.

Enjoy!

AA7 and KFG

* * *

To say that she was feeling a little nervous about her meeting would be an understatement. Sure, Korra had met with Raiko, Suyin, Lao and Tenzin before, but she had never done that while Asami could make her squirm with the push of a button, which she most certainly would.

But in a strange way, it was too exciting to just give in and yank that weird-ass thing Asami made out of her and get it over with. Plus, if she would do that, the next time she would be receiving  _punishment_ , it would be like Vaatu himself descending over her.

The Avatar didn't have a choice: she would just have to wait, and hope that Asami would be merciful, or at the very least that her meeting wouldn't run for very long when that thing was vibrating.

She could feel that weird little egg inside her, but because it wasn't turned on, there wasn't much to feel about it. When Korra entered the former council room, only Tenzin was already there.

"Korra, so glad you made it," Tenzin greeted her. "How have things been here in Republic City while I was away?"

Korra smiled. "Oh, you know, same old same old. Asami has been making big waves in the redesign of the city, which is always good to know. But how have you been, you know, on tour with the airbenders?"

"The airbenders are keeping Kuvira's former army in check. Even though Su is formally at the top, some of the higher officers cling to Kuvira's means of keeping order. But between Su's proper command and the airbenders providing a moral compass, chances of things slipping into chaos before we can put a decent government together are virtually nill."

"That's good to hear. Have you heard about Raiko's plan of sliding forward Lao?"

Tenzin stroked his beard. "Hmm... I don't know what Raiko is planning, but I don't think it's good. In my opinion, Su is the superior candidate, so I'll be taking your side. She might have her doubts about taking charge, but she is popular and has good relations with the United Republic."

Su, Raiko and Lao all walked in at the same time, surprised to see Korra there early. She was not really one for punctuality. They all greeted each other, making some pleasant, albeit forced, small talk, before moving to the council table. "Seeing how we are all early, I hereby declare this meeting opened," Raiko stately pledged, and hit his gavel on the table. "Now, he continued, "the first point on the agenda is the current state of affairs in the Earth Empire, so Tenzin, if you'd please."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Tenzin replied, and started to give his report. Just as Korra suspected, it was dreadfully boring. A few states left and right where some problem had come up with excessive force being used by Kuvira's troops, a few loyalists that started riots in attempts to seize power, etcetera, etcetera. Korra was surprised she could keep her attention on her airbending master for as long as she did, because he wasn't even making an effort to keep her interested.

Su and Lao added their two cents every now and again, but it was nothing that was really noteworthy, which was why it was all the more surprising to suddenly feel that little egg vibrate.  _ **FUCK** , that feels weird._ She barely stopped herself from gasping, but did shoot upright in her chair again. Su raised a questioning eyebrow, and even Tenzin noticed, stopping himself in the middle of his bone-dry report. "Korra, are you alright? You look a little peckish."

 _Damn it Asami._  "Yeah, I think I had some bad seaweed rolls for dinner yesterday, nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, so please, continue." She looked onto the gantry of the first floor, seeing Asami smirking, half obscured by a pillar. She was toying with the remote in her hand, and flicked the egg off again. The heiress winked at Korra, and blew her a kiss, before confidently walking off after a group of people that she had her meeting with.

Korra allowed herself to relax again, and immediately regretted that mistake, as that damn thing flicked on again, rubbing her insides, making her breathing deepen again. Despite never having felt this embarrassed in public before, imagining the smile on Asami's face was all worth it.

"Anyway, that concludes or discussion on that subject, unless you have something to add, Korra?" Raiko said.  _Fuck._ Now all eyes in the room were on her, and that little egg was still buzzing. "No, I think you were right, we should end this here, so let's move on to the next topic."

"Good," he replied. "Forming a permanent government in the new Earth Federation is the next point on the agenda. Suyin, how are the governors reacting to the proposals?"

"Most of them think it's a good idea, not in the least because it will give them a higher level of autonomy than they had under the Earth Queen, not to mention under three years of Kuvira's rule. It won't be very hard to sway them to support it."

Korra managed to turn her attention to the table. "Most of them? What are the reservations of those who don't?"

Suyin sighed. "Well, they are afraid I'll be Kuvira's direct successor, and they are not very susceptible to the new constitution I'm proposing. They think it's just some ruse to get them on my side, which is of course ridiculous, but hey, can you blame them for being distrustful towards new governments?"

"I suppose not." Korra nearly had to contain herself from gasping again, as the little egg started vibrating faster.  _That fucking thing has **settings**?! Damn it Sato, you have been extremely thorough._  She shut her eyes, trying to control the surge of heat shooting straight through her. The Avatar took a deep breath to steel herself, and when she did, noticed that the meeting had already moved on.

"But I still have my doubts about you taking charge, Suyin," Lao said. "And after Kuvira, I know there are more than a few people who feel the same way. You were the one to let her off the hook, after all."

Su squinted at him, clearly not pleased with his remark. "That's hardly fair. No, we didn't part ways nicely, but back then, nothing pointed to her becoming the dictator that she did. I even advised against her after she conquered Ba Sing Se, but Raiko waved away my advice, financed the start of her new army, and if I recall correctly, so did you, Governor."

Korra noticed a blush on Lao's cheeks, something that she was probably carrying too. Asami had turned to egg down again, making it slightly easier for her to concentrate on the meeting again. "But this is all in the past," Korra intervened. "We are all equally guilty of Kuvira's rise to power, so we should let it rest." She was surprised she could focus long enough on the meeting to call the others out on this, given the wetness that was building between her legs. It was the so-called elephant koi in the room, and here Korra was, doing her utmost to keep the others present from noticing, which was probably going to be an uphill battle.

"Anyway..." Tenzin attempted to break the awkward silence that had fallen, "this does not bring us any closer to a solution to the problem at hand. President Raiko, I understand you think Lao is more suitable to lead the Earth Federation?"

Raiko nodded. "Yes, in my opinion, he is."

Korra managed to tear her focus  _off_  Asami's little toy for a little while longer, and instead turn it to the meeting. "But why? I mean, Suyin has the better qualifications. It is a fact that she has built Zaofu from the ground up, and turned it into one of the most prosperous states of the nation."

"Not to mention, three years ago, you came to me to take charge, and now I see that is fully necessary," Suyin said.

"Be that as it may, you didn't step up when it  _was_  necessary, and that is precisely my fear," Raiko objected. "Leading an entire nation is a different matter altogether from leading a medium sized city, you need to take decisive action when it's necessary, and keeping in mind, what I just mentioned, how can we be sure that you will?"

The buzzing intensified again, and Korra clenched up around it. It was having an effect on her, that much was for certain. She had been skeptical before, but now, the tan girl got the feeling that if that thing stayed on for long enough, it might actually work. This had her concerned, though. Asami said she was going to test Korra's discretion, and once again, the pale girl kept her word. The Avatar already had plenty of trouble not moaning out loud, and the worst was still to come.

The meeting took a turn for the zealous after this. Suyin was more than a little ticked off that Raiko essentially called her indecisive, and Tenzin saw the storm coming. "Remind me, who was it that made the final stand against Kuvira, while you and your armies surrendered?"

Raiko's eyes narrowed, and the entire table turned their attention  _off_  Korra, thankfully. "I couldn't send my army to a certain doom, not with that mecha-giant on out doorstep. You know it would have been suicide just as well as I do." Asami thankfully turned down the egg to its slowest setting again, meaning Korra could focus on the meeting again for the moment. This of course was by no means a cue to actually relax, as she knew that any moment now, her girlfriend would push the button of the remote again, and she would have to suppress moans, groans, and gasps, or a combination of the three.

"So you left the fate of the world to three billionaires, two cops, an actor, a convicted criminal, and a barely-recovering cripple?"

"Su, no need to make this personal," Tenzin objected. Raiko shot Suyin a deathglare, and the metalbender squinted in return. An awkward silence fell, so Korra decided to interject. "Anyway, this brings us no closer to a solution. We need a goverment on top of the Federation, and preferably fast."

"President Raiko, please be rational about this," Tenzin backed the Avatar up. "Suyin has been leading the remains of the Earth Empire for months now, and not until someone is sworn in can we put the new constitution into effect. She is popular, and she has the nationwide recognition that she'd need in order to make meaningful progress on rebuilding the shattered nation."

Raiko sighed. "I am simply not comfortable putting someone on the highest seat in the nation without knowing that they are fully capable, especially without democratic backing." Korra's attention was drawn away again when she saw Asami smirking on the high balcony, her fingers twirling over the remote control. She could hear the meeting was turning louder again, but the dread building inside of her in preparation of the impending buzzing left her unable to make out who was talking or what was being said. The pale girl winked at Korra, and pushed the egg to the max.

 _ **FUCK!**_  The Avatar could hardly contain herself, and a small gasp escaped her. She thought she was done for, but one look at the table proved otherwise.

"This is preposterous!" Raiko yelled at Suyin. "We just got rid of one self-appointed dictator, and now..."

But Suyin didn't let him finish. "Are you calling me a dictator?! I helped to stop Kuvira, while you surrendered! If anything, you shouldn't even be a part of these negotiations!" A brief glance of Tenzin revealed the airbender gently rubbing his temples, clearly getting sick of this meeting.

Korra didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold herself in. The thought alone of Asami working her up like this was almost enough to finish her off, let alone with that weird little egg working her up from the inside. The urge to finish the job herself was massive, because the way the egg was working her up was, while probably effective, not really progressing very fast.

Korra could feel her climax approaching fast, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She glanced over to the balcony again, and the smirk on her girlfriend's face was slowly growing wider. A bolt of electricity shot through her, as she slightly repositioned herself on the chair, and the buzzing egg started rubbing on a different part of her insides. Even if the rest of the table started to notice it, Korra was pretty much beyond caring now. She was about as wet as she could get, and it was a good thing they were sitting down, so that half of the world's leaders couldn't see this.

Asami had already kicked the egg in the highest gear, and judging by how she looked, wasn't about to turn it down again. Even she wasn't that cruel. Korra closed her eyes, feeling her breathing become more shallow and ragged, as the pleasure coursed through her body. The heat spread out, starting at her core, reaching out all the way to her fingertips.

She had passed the point of no return.

The wave of pleasure that Asami had started, was about to crash down right on top of her. This did present her with a massive problem: no way could she keep quiet during her climax, not when it was this intense. Fortunately for Korra, the meeting had turned her situation from being her problem into being her solution.

"You know what, Su?!" Lao yelled, losing his last bit of restraint. "You can go f..." but Korra didn't let him finish, mostly because she was finishing right now.

She managed to turn a loud moan from her orgasm into an angry scream at the last moment. " _ENOUGH!_ " Korra yelled, slamming her hands on the table, blowing a gust of air and small flames out from under them in all directions. This stunned everyone at the table, she herself most of all. Never had she lost control over her bending like this. _Congratulations Sato, another item you can scratch off your bucket list._

Her hands were shaking, and she barely had the restraint to focus back on the meeting instead of Asami, who she saw winking, flicking off the egg, and walking away from the corner of her eye. "I have had it with all of you! We are deciding on the future of a nation, not to mention a third of the world's population, and all I'm hearing is acquisitions and insults! Lao, get out!" she yelled, pointing her thumb towards the door.

"But... Avatar Korra..." he weakly protested, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I was  _not_  put on this earth, to be your best friend. We both know the only reason you are here is because Raiko wants to screw over both me and Su in one move. You are his tool, and I'm done being played. Now  _get out_ ," she hissed.

Korra had rarely seen a man so dazed, but he did anyway, completely forgetting about his stuff. Raiko, Su and Tenzin all stared at her, and they all wore the same expression: somewhere between fear and awe. "Su, you're taking charge of the Federation, and that is an end of it. You will continue the full de-imperialisation you have already started, eventually working your way to a full democracy as we proposed in the new constitution. I expect you to organize elections by the end of your legal term, which will be four years from your inauguration, which we can start planning now."

All eyes in the room were still the size of saucers, and focused on Korra. Raiko was the first one to find his tongue again. "Korra... you can't just  _declare_  the new course of action like this! We agreed to come to a compromise concerning the Federation."

"Yes, and the way I recall it, we already did, only we call it the new constitution. You and I both know you don't stand a chance in the upcoming elections, so we might as well stop pretending that Lao was anything other than a way for you to leave me someone to work with who you know I don't get along with."

"That is a ridiculous notion. I simply think Lao would be the superior leader for an unstable country."

"We have been at this for weeks now, and we have created the perfect template to put into effect. All you are doing is stalling, so we might as well stop wasting time, and start governing. You and I both know Su is more than qualified to lead the Federation, regardless of our personal feelings."

Raiko fell quiet, not sure how to respond to Korra finally drawing a line in the sand. "If anyone still has concerns, I suggest you voice those now," Korra said, and she used her earthbending to pull the stone gavel into her hand. Everyone remained deathly quiet, not used to her display of power and authority. "If not, I consider this meeting adjourned." She hit the table, upon which Raiko promptly slid his seat back and walked off with large paces, fuming with rage.

"Well..." Tenzin carefully broke the silence that had fallen between them. "That wasn't very democratic, but I guess it was effective." Korra and Su both chuckled at his remark. "I'll go talk to Raiko, see if I can do some damage control, make sure he won't turn your life upside down in the six months he has left in office." The airbender stood up as well, walking after an enraged president.

Korra stood up as well, preparing to go back home. She'd have to surprise Asami somehow, a sort of 'thank you'-note for the egg. Or perhaps something a little more... spicy. Su stalled for a bit, trying to keep the Avatar in the council room. "Korra, are you taking this thing seriously?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I can feel a weird chunk of metal vibrating inside of you."

The red blush didn't so much creep over Korra's face, as it raced over there at a million miles an hour. It even went all the way to her ears, and she could feel the heat spread. There was nothing she wanted to do more than dig a big hole, and jump into it, hiding away for the next 40 or so years until Su was old and senile. Or perhaps hope that Zaheer had somehow escaped from his prison, flew in, and choked her to death. That would have been less painful than staying in this very room with Su right now.

"I take it that was a little gift from Asami?" Su asked, the corners of her mouth curling up a little. Korra was too embarrassed to speak, so she just nodded instead. "Don't worry Korra, it's perfectly normal to have a little fun." Her smile widened, and Korra just knew that whatever she was going to say next, it was promising to be  _even more_  embarrassing.

"Can I give you some advice for a spot of revenge?"

"Well, I already feel like asking Bolin to make me a pool of lava to jump into, so shoot," Korra replied.

"I know Raiko's schedule for today. He should be gone for the next hour or so, and his office will be empty." Korra furrowed her brow, and the Beifong just smiled. "Have fun..." she smirked, and turned around to walk after the others.

Korra felt herself freeze in place. Was Su really urging her to go and have sex with Asami  _in Raiko's office?!_  Because if so...  _Holy shit, that does kind of sound amazing. Getting even and getting off, all in one go._  She didn't think any longer, and made her way to the front desk with large paces.

"Excuse me, could you tell me if Asami Sato is still in the building?"

The receptionist looked up, startled to see her standing there. "Avatar Korra! Oh, yes, sure, I could take a look, hold on for a moment." She quickly walked over to a telephone, dialing some numbers and talking very fast into it. When she walked back to Korra, the receptionist seemed to be in a bad mood. "Miss Sato is still here, would you like me to send her a message from you?"

A slight smile crept over Korra's face. "No, I'd like you to ask her to go to President Raiko's office as soon as possible. I know she is in a meeting, but I have some urgent business to discuss with her."

"Naturally, Avatar Korra, I'll tell her to meet you there straight away. Would you care for an escort to his office?"

"No, I know the way. Thank you for your trouble." She walked off with large paces, making sure she would make it to Raiko's office before the President would come back.

Once there, Korra took a moment to appreciate the aesthetic beauty of the room. It was light and spacious, with tall windows and a high ceiling. The spirit vine growing straight through was a bit much, but gave the room a touch of life to it, a testimony to everything that had happened. The office was on the third floor on southeast corner of the building, meaning he was on the best spot. He had the most light, and the best view of City Hall Square.  _Raiko may be an asshole, but he's got good taste, can't fault him for that._

Korra settled herself into his luxurious leather desk chair, and turned it around so that she could admire the ornate woodcarving on the wall behind the desk before Asami could make her way up there.

When the pale girl did enter, she did it very cautiously. "Korra? Are you in here?"

"How's the planning department?" Korra asked, spinning the chair around and standing up. "I'd expect a real answer, but we both know that you missed half of the meeting," she teased her girlfriend, a massive smirk lining her face. This smirk only grew when she finally laid eyes on her attire. The Avatar had to leave earlier than her girlfriend, much to her chagrin. This meant she didn't have time to properly admire the pale girl getting dressed, which was typically what allowed Korra to will herself out of bed, especially after a rough night.

She had once again proven her excellent fashion sense, this time wearing a pair of black pumps, a properly conservative skirt, a stylish jacket over a burgundy blouse, had her hair pulled up in a neat bun, and most importantly to Korra, she was wearing her glasses.  _Oh mama, those glasses..._  Even though Asami didn't need them, she wore glasses that didn't have any correction in order to appear more authorative. It worked, but Korra mostly thought they were  _amazingly_  sexy.

"Actually, they really need me on this one, so when I said 'emergency tea break', they all promptly left for tea." Asami smiled, and pulled her girlfriend close against her. "So how did you like my little present? From the sound of things, I'd have to conclude it works."

"Oh, it works alright," Korra replied. "Why do you think you're here?" she asked, lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, all awhile pulling her girlfriend's hair free from its restraints, letting it fall freely over her shoulders. The tan girl hungrily kissed Asami, and slowly moved along her jaw, pressing a series of kisses on it until she hit the sensitive spot under her ear.

"Hmmm..." she moaned, unable to hold herself in. "Korra, I really can't, I should get-hoo..." Korra changed tactics, and gently started nibbling on the earlobe, making her girlfriend hum in satisfaction again. Asami was completely unable to resist that, and the tan girl was well-aware of this little fact.

"Don't worry," Korra whispered back, slowly letting a hand slide up her girlfriend's leg. "I'll be quick." She slid both arms around, lifting the heiress up by her rear, while the latter wrapped her arms and legs around Korra's strong torso. Before she knew it, she was roughly put down again in Raiko's chair, and Korra moved down while pushing her skirt up. Asami was getting fairly wet already, the evidence clearly visible on her panties.

It definitely made the Avatar smirk. "Hmm, more eager than you're letting on to..." she purred, and hooked her finger around the waistband, pulling the wet fabric down.

A worried frown crept across Asami's face, indicating she thought the President might barge through the doors of his own office any second now. "But... what if Raiko walks in?"

Korra pushed one leg up and out making room to slowly trace her hand though the pale girl's quickly wettning folds. "Well, I suppose that would suck." Asami gasped again, and the Avatar inwardly smiled. She knew what Asami didn't, and was set on exploiting that advantage. She let her thumb trace over her girlfriend's clit, flicking the sensitive nub repeatedly, earning numerous short gasps.

The tan girl knelt down, and pushed the chair back against the hind wall, trying to create more room for herself to sit. She was only moderately successful, and groaned in frustration. "This isn't working." Korra declared, and decided to act now. She put Asami's knee up on her shoulder, and grabbed hold of both her hands, lifting her up quite easily.

"W-what are you doing?" the pale girl stuttered, genuinely having no idea where this was going. She was promptly swung around and laid down on Raiko's desk, while Korra blasted the chair off to the side, knocking it hard against the wall. This allowed her to have the room she wanted to sit down behind the desk, her face buried between Asami's legs. She pressed a series of kisses, and also the occasional hickey, along the pale thighs, spreading her attention evenly across her girlfriend's legs.

Asami moaned at the sensation, but was also starting to grow impatient. "Hmm, Korra, we don't have time for this..." She said it in vague protest, but in reality, she found herself extremely turned on by what Korra was doing now. Being like this, with her girlfriend's face buried between her legs in public,  _well, semi-public, but it counts,_  was hugely exciting.

The Avatar looked up again, smiling at her girlfriend. "Well, you say that, but you just need to trust me." She dove back in, this time around actually burying her tongue between the soaking wet folds. She pushed the wet muscle into Asami, making her gasp loud. Doing this in semi-public was something Korra had always wanted to try, only she was more aware of just how exposed they were, and was loving every second of it. She licked her way up, making room for her fingers to slide inside her girlfriend.

It felt hot, soaking wet, and very tight. Asami's legs were only partially spread, mostly because her panties were still hanging off her knees. The tan girl decided that needed to change, so she quickly relieved her girlfriend of those, and the heiress promptly responded by giving spreading her legs and giving Korra full access. The Avatar inwardly smiled as she realized that her girlfriend was also beyond the point of caring if someone was to walk in right now. She pumped her fingers up and down inside Asami, slightly curling them up for the maximum effect, all awhile using her thumb to stimulate the pale girl the best she can.

Korra pressed another series of kisses along the insides of her thighs, this time made a lot easier by the fact that Asami could now spread her legs wide open. The heiress was impatient, however. She grabbed the Avatar's hair with both hands, lightly pulling on it to nudge her more towards her center. Korra locked eyes with her girlfriend, and a smile on her face grew. She knew she was teasing Asami with this, deliberately taking it slow in order to make the end result more satisfying.

"Ooh, Korra..." she softly moaned. "Please... Stop teasing me..." Korra was driving her insane with want right now. Logic would tell her that she had a meeting to get back to, but in all honesty, Asami couldn't care less at the moment. All that was on her mind was the gorgeously tanned woman, who had the guts to have sex with her in the office of the world's most powerful man.

The tan girl pulled her hand back, and instead moved to do what her girlfriend actually wanted her to do. She gently nibbled on Asami's clit, placing her lips around the sensitive nub and sucking on it, before moving out to flick it with her tongue. The heiress had a very distinct urgency to cry out Korra's name, but she knew that Raiko's secretary was right there on the other side of the door, so she instead slammed her hand over her mouth, containing what would have been a _very_  audible moan, even from the next room over.

Korra could taste just how wet Asami was just now, and it tasted  _amazing_. She pulled back to look the pale girl in the eyes once again, this time with another massive smirk on her face. "Hmm, 'Sami, you're gushing." The Avatar didn't take her hand off her girlfriend's mouth, and instead used her now free hand to slip two fingers back inside Asami. The new sensation made her gasp for air, and put a massive smile on Korra's face.

She started pumping her fingers up and down, making a slight hook in order to rub them past Asami's G-spot, and the tan girl could feel the pressure beneath the hand covering her girlfriend's mouth build.

The heiress knew that she was close, and that Korra would do everything in her power to make this one to remember. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about the noise, and that her girlfriend was taking care of that, so that she had her hands free. She clenched them around the edge of the desk, pulling herself more into Korra's working hand, which was bringing her very close to her climax by now.

Korra added a third finger to the mix, making a flash of pain shoot through Asami, but that was soon replaced by an incremental wave of pleasure, building higher than it ever had before. "Hmmm, Korra..." she moaned, but it was muffled beneath her hand, for which Asami was grateful, because the one thing she definitely  _didn't_  want right now, was an unexpected visitor walking in on them while the Avatar was between her spread legs.

When she curled up her fingers one last time, Asami lost it. "HMMMM!!!" she loudly groaned into Korra's hand, arching her back and digging her nails into the underside of Raiko's desk. A sheer wave of pleasure rolled over the heiress, sending a surge of heat out from her core all the way to the furthest reaches of her body. Her body shook while her back arched over the desk, and Korra pulled her hand back, giving Asami the room she needed to ride it out.

After a while, the pale girl found her strength again, and while she was still panting, she pulled her girlfriend in for a firm yet sloppy kiss, grateful to be torn away from her rather boring reality like this. Neither girl cared that Asami's lipstick ended up all over Korra's face, it's not like there weren't more pressing issues to worry about if someone would catch them like this. The heiress tasted herself on the Avatar's lips, but her excitement at what had just transpired between them wasn't exactly obscured by that simple taste.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Asami asked, letting her forehead rest against her girlfriend's, who got a massive smirk on her face in response.

"Crazy for being unable to resist my amazingly sexy girlfriend? Come on 'Sami, you know I could never deny you when you're wearing those glasses."

The heiress pressed another kiss on Korra's lips, smiling at the remark. "Hmm, I gotta remember that, might come in handy later." She leaned down to pull up her panties which were laying on the floor, but Korra stepped onto them, preventing Asami from picking them back up. "You didn't think I'd actually let you go back to your meeting wearing those, did you?" she asked, a supremely satisfied smile appearing on the Avatar's face.

Korra reached down, picking the red lace off the floor, and wiped her hand clean on them. "You're just going to have to wait until you're back home to get these back," she smirked, and another idea popped into her head. The tan girl walked over to the mirror on the left wall, seeing the marks Asami's lipstick had left on her face, and used the red panties to wipe it off. A furious blush raced over Asami's face, much to Korra's bemusement. The tan girl winked, and put the panties in her pocket.

Korra took a close look at Raiko's chair, which was completely undamaged.  _Impressive. This thing is tough._  She slowly wheeled it back to the desk, where Asami was still recovering. "Come one lazy-bones, time to get back to rebuilding the city." She pulled her girlfriend down from the desk, and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "See you tonight, sweetie." The Avatar walked off, putting a slight sway in her step.

To say that she was fairly confident she had won this round was understatement, as Asami was unable to tear her gaze away from Korra until the door clicked shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

GENERAL WARNING: This story contains severe kink. Every chapter of this story will contain scenes that might trigger an unwanted reaction in certain people. If you think this might apply to you,  **DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**  No one is making you read it, so you are doing so at your own risk. Every sexually tinted scene depicted in this story plays between consenting adults, and is based on role-play. Also, comments based solely on kink-shaming or mindless flaming in regards to that are not appreciated and will be removed.

For every chapter, I will list the things that might trigger said reactions in you, so if you read beyond this point, you forfeit all right to complain about the story's contents.

Chapter warnings:  **domination/submission, role-play, electro-play, collar/leash play, foot-fetish, masturbation, cunnulingus, fingering, exhibitionism, restraining, anallingus, anal play.**

Do note: neither me nor KorraFaangirl necessarily partake or even condone of the actions of this story. If you do, more power to you, but neither of us do. This does bring me to my second warning though: if you want to experiment with these kinds of sexual endeavors, I highly recommend that you do  **not**  take this story as direct inspiration. I am by no means an expert on this subject, so if you want to experience this in real life, discuss it with your partner, do your own research, be careful, and above all else,  **be safe**.

At long last, chapter four! I know the wait for this has been very long (84 days to be exact), and I do apologize, but outside of real life, I am working on other stories as well, and again, this is fairly difficult to write. I hope the wait will be worth it for all of you. Many of you have also read The Callgirl, for which I am very grateful of course, and it is rather flattering.

One more thing, the main inspiration for this came from one of Kyhu's drawings of Korra. I'm not about to say which one exactly, that would be spoiling, but you can figure it out as the chapter goes on. FFN doesn't allow me to post images, but AO3 does, so if you can't find it, I'll put it up at the bottom. There is also a special message at the very end of this chapter. Either way, it's safe to say that the domination is back, so please, enjoy!

AA7

* * *

Korra was making good progress in the gym of the Sato Estate.  _Added benefits of dating a billionaire. Aside from, you know, the whole 'gorgeous, sweet, great girlfriend'-thing, it's definitely a bonus._  Since the planning of Su's inauguration was not something she could really help with, it meant that the current months were nice and calm. Tenzin did as he promised, and made sure that Raiko wouldn't break down the doors of the Sato Estate and banish Korra from the city again, which was nice of him.

There was that one little thing, namely that in a couple of weeks, she would have to fly down to Ba Sing Se and personally handle the inauguration of Su as the first president of the Earth Federation, but after that, she'd be in the clear again, and hopefully she'd be able to rally support of the world leaders for the formation of a task force to track down the remaining members of the Red Lotus. They had gone into hiding after Zaheer was arrested, but there was this despicable niggling little doubt in the back of her mind that they would resurface again, soon.

In the meantime, she decided to keep up her physique, as well as try to finally persuade Tenzin into admitting that she had fully mastered airbending. He was reluctant to do so, but it was fully possible that he was  _that_  reluctant because he was afraid he would lose her. She had been living back at Air Temple Island half the time ever since she came back to Republic City, and the other half wtih Asami at the Sato Estate. She really had become something of a daughter to the airbending master, and both she and the airbender kids knew that. Perhaps he didn't want her to set an example for Jinora, who would be turning fifteen in a couple of months.

"Avatar Korra?" She looked up at Lee, Asami's butler, who wanted to get her attention. "Miss Sato is on the phone for you. She said it was important that you take it in her study."

"Alright, thank you Lee. I'll be there in a moment." Korra always admired his professionalism. Here she was, standing in nothing but her rather minimal wrappings and a tight pair of  _very_  short shorts, having worked up a decent sweat from her work-out, yet he was stoical enough not to give in to looking once.  _Either that, or he's batting for the other team as well. Still on the fence about that one._

She took her towel, dabbing herself dry for a bit, before loosely draping it around her neck and walking over to the study, plonking herself in Asami's newly acquired leather desk chair. The tan girl smiled as she thought back of the reason why her girlfriend had chosen this one specifically: it was the same model Raiko had in his office, so at least she was certain it was nice and sturdy.

The phone rang, and Korra answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. How's the estate?" her girlfriend asked, nice and cheery.

"The estate is fine. You have a better taste in gym-equipment than the Air Acolytes, that much is for certain. But when are you coming home? I'm starting to miss you here."

She could hear Asami sigh. "I'm not coming home for dinner tonight. Work is crazy, and I'm really on a roll here. I need to finish this one little thing today, and then I'll come home a bit later."

Korra felt a pang of disappointment go through her. "Again? It's the third time this week!"

"I know, I know, I know," Asami said, rapid-firing in the same way Ikki would talk. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tomorrow, I'm going to take the day off so we can have some time to ourselves, and I already have something planned for tonight," she added, lowering her voice to a sultry tone for that last bit.

It most certainly worked in peaking Korra's interest. "Oh? And what does it include?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on it right now... But there is something else. I've instructed Lee and the rest of the staff to take the rest of the evening off, because I want to have the house to ourselves."

The Avatar could feel the heat inside her already building.  _If Asami wants the house empty... this can only end well…_ "Hmm..." Korra purred into the phone, making no effort to hide her excitement. "What kind of things are you planning,  _Mistress_?"

Unbeknownst to Korra, the pale girl bit her bottom lip, trying to repress a massive smirk at the way her girlfriend was turning this conversation into an appetizer for tonight. "All good things, don't you worry..." she smirked into the phone. "There is one thing I need you to do before we start, though. Consider it the first step of the game we are going to play. At around eight, someone is going to deliver a package to the estate. What I want you to do, is strip down to nothing first, open it, then put on everything in the package, and wait for me in the sitting room. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Care to give me a clue as to what is inside?"

"I'll give you two hints: one, safety word is 'fire ferret'."

"And the other?" Korra asked, not really thinking that information was very helpful.

"You're not the Avatar tonight. When I step through those doors, you're mine again."

Korra took a deep breath at the prospect. "Always..." she breathed.

"Love you sweetheat. See you tonight," Asami purred into the phone, putting a wide grin on Korra's face. She hung up, and Korra fell back into the comfortable leather chair, feeling her breathing deepen at the slight throbbing coming from her core. If Asami's description of the package told her anything, she would be dressing up as something or other. She just didn't have any clue as to what.

The evening couldn't come fast enough. Korra ate dinner at Air Temple Island, which was most certainly a step up from eating on her own at the estate. She definitely preferred the hospitality and coziness of the Air Nomads over the luxurious food by her lonesome at the Sato Estate.

She departed the island again by glider well in time, feeling the excitement and curiosity towards over Asami's package building rapidly. Fortunately, she beat the courier with a comfortable lead, as it took over half an hour for him to arrive after Korra had reached the by now empty estate again.

It seemed to surprise him that Korra herself opened the door. "Oh, uhm, hello A-Avatar Korra, Miss Sato wanted me t-to give you this..." he semi-stuttered, clearly intimidated by her.  _Or perhaps it's Asami's rather *ahem*_ _ **dominating**_ _personality._  He held a rather large box out to her, and the Avatar raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure this is the right one?" she asked, not expecting such a large package.

This made him even more nervous. "I-I am, I mean, she handed it t-to me personally."  _Yep. Definitely Asami's personality._

"Well, then everything should be okay. Thank you." She took the box, and the delivery guy let out a sigh of relief when she did. He quickly made for his car and drove off again, while Korra shut the door behind her, and carefully examined the box. It was wrapped in a brown paper, nothing too fancy. After gently shaking it a few times, she clearly heard there was something hard in there as well, and this got her extra curious.

Even though she had received clear instructions to wait in the sitting room, Korra wasn't about to go change out here, because those same instructions also told her to strip down to nothing first. The tan girl quickly took the box to her room, and finally opened it there.

At first, she couldn't really make sense of it. She could see a pair of simple black flats, a pair of white stockings, and a white hairband, trimmed with fine white lacework, and they were on top of something that seemed rather odd. It was a fine black fabric, definitely silk of sorts. There was a bit of white lacework as well on the place where it was folded, but the Avatar was still unable to piece it together. Korra took it out, and suddenly realized what Asami had planned, and  _boy_ , did it make her blush hard.

She was holding up a  _very_  promiscuous housemaid outfit, made from all the things she would expect: a strapless top, white puff-sleeves attached under the arms, and a white lace apron sewn on. The front of it was laced, and now that she had a bit of a clearer view of it, she realized that it would expose her belly underneath. The skirt was mighty short, and if she had any judgment of size, which she had, it would only reach a few inches under her rear.  _No wonder she wanted the house empty._  It had multiple layers of fabric, making the skirt a touch stiff, and standing out by itself.

The biggest surprise however, was what fell out when she held it up straight. Korra picked it up from the floor, and the red color that had appeared on her cheeks earlier now spread towards her ears and neck as well.

She was holding a collar.

It was made from supple black leather, with various metal pins on it at regular intervals, and a simple clasp, yet not one that couldn't be opened by accident. On the front, there was a ring, firmly imbedded between the dual layers of the leather, obviously on a metal ring that ran the length of the collar. There was a small keychain already dangling from the hard chromed ring with a small metal tab attached to it. When Korra stopped to read the engraving, she could feel her knees go weak, along with a wave of heat already spreading through her.  _And Asami isn't even home yet._

'Pet of A. Sato. If found, please return to Sato Estate.'

"Damn..." Korra muttered to herself, surprised by how far her girlfriend was taking this. They had been at this for months now, and the tan girl had most certainly learned that Asami was nothing if not detail-oriented, but this was in a league of its own.

She suddenly remembered that she had spent quite a while admiring the outfit, and that Asami would be home in the not too distant future. Korra quickly relieved herself of all clothing, as instructed by her girlfriend, and slowly wriggled herself into the housemaid outfit, because she didn't want to accidentally tear it.

The dress itself was a snug fit, but it wasn't a squeeze. In fact, once she was fully in and had herself laced up, it almost felt...  _tailored_. Despite the fact that it was strapless, it definitely had the effect of a push-up bra, because her cleavage suddenly looked like the Great Divide.  _Holy shit Sato._  Once she had put on the hairband, stockings, and shoes it was the part she was both dreading and looking forward to the most: the collar.

The fitting was perfect. Asami must have measured her at some point in time, because the tan girl does not recall giving the circumference of her neck to her. She had to admit, it looked kind of badass in a strange way. Of course, this no longer applied when she reminded herself of the engraving. Korra chuckled when she looked at herself in the floor-length mirror, because she looked both ridiculous and kind of adorable at the same time.

Strangely enough, the biggest mental hurdle was actually opening the door. It was impossible that the staff missed everything they had been up to, but Korra and Asami kept their personal life behind closed doors and the staff had the diligence not to ask. Even though Asami had assured her that she had told them all to take the evening off, the worst possible scenarios were running rampant through Korra's mind, most prominently Lee suddenly walking in when she was in the sitting room in this ridiculous dress.

With one more deep breath, she threw the door open and stepped out into the hallway, the cooler air rushing past the exposed parts of her legs providing a very welcome bit of ventilation.  _Spirits, is this humiliating._  Korra tried to fight back her blush, and slowly made her way downstairs to the sitting room, where she would wait for Asami.

She found herself a nice chair facing the entrance so that she would be able to see her girlfriend,  _or Mistress, if we're being honest here,_  when she would finally come home. She crossed her legs, as Asami's care package didn't include underwear, and she wasn't about to give a free show to anyone, including Asami.

It didn't take long before there were keys rattling in the door, and it was indeed Asami, coming home from work. She glanced over to her girlfriend, and a slight smirk appeared on her face. The Avatar however, was a bit more split. On the one hand, that smirk was pretty much the most satisfying sight in the world, but on the other, it was more than a little embarrassing to be sitting here in front of her in this outfit.

The pale girl had to work hard not to give in and bite her lower lip, because Korra looked freakin' adorable. The dress was a perfect fit, and the collar looked better than she could have ever imagined. Couple those with the white stockings and hairband contrasting with Korra's naturally dark skin, it was a perfect picture. It certainly didn't help that a furious red blush raced across the Avatar's face as well, which made her look even cuter.

Asami took a deep breath to steady herself, then confidently stepped over to Korra. "Well well well, don't you look sweet in that," she purred, sweetly flicking Korra's nose, before moving her hand down, putting a finger inside the collar to pull slightly on it. There was the perfect amount of give in there, not too tight and not too loose.

Korra was too embarrassed to answer, and she stiffly looked down to avoid her girlfriend's piercing gaze. But naturally, the heiress wouldn't have any of this. She took her chin between her thumb and index finger, gently forcing her to look up again. "You just wait right there, and I will be back soon, dressed in something a bit more... suitable for the occasion."

With that, Asami walked upstairs, leaving Korra once again alone to wait in anticipation of what the heiress would conjure up this time around.

It turned out to be good.

When Asami came down again, she had changed into a black negligee, made from what appeared to be the finest silk money could buy. It was essentially a black bra, with a long, sheer piece of fabric, richly detailed with all sorts of twirls of the same fine material as her bra. Other than that, she was wearing a matching pair of panties, and a simple pair of open black heels. It still amazed Korra how easily she was able to take her breath away, namely by simply walking down the stairs dressed like that. The full black of the bra made her creamy pale skin stand out all the more, making a notable wave of arousal shoot through the Avatar's body again.

"Damn..." Korra muttered, trying to grasp how amazing Asami looked right now. She was completely out of it, and at first, failed to notice that Asami was carrying two things. After a while though, it sunk in, and she tried to get a good look both items. One was easy, it was just a piece of black rope, no doubt to tie her up somehow. The other thing was a bit of a mystery to Korra. It reminded her mostly of the riding crop her girlfriend had used on her plenty of time, but there was something off about it. It didn't have the typical leather flap on the end, in was instead forked, with two small metal points, about half an inch apart. More to the point, it also didn't appear to be flexible, so Korra was fairly certain it served some other purpose.

Asami gave her a slight smile, and walked up to her, the red blush on Korra's cheeks becoming more intense. The heiress pressed a kiss on the Avatar's cheek, and it put her slightly at ease, until she started talking. "You look positively adorable, my pet."

The tan girl whipped her head around, surprised by her new nickname. "What's that, Mistress?"

A massive smile appeared on Asami's face. "I wouldn't put a collar on anything other than my pet, now would I?" she asked in her sweet-as-honey voice. "Then there is that other thing... This is what I've been working on for the past week," she said, holding up the stick. "Care to guess what it does?"

Korra now had a proper chance to examine it, and while dating Asami for the past six months had increased her technological know-how, it still wasn't brilliant. Thus, she had no idea what she was looking at now. "I... I wouldn't know, Mistress."

There was a slight twinkle that appeared in Asami's eyes at that answer. "Don't worry, it's completely safe, but trust me when I say that it's very effective. It's a little something I've designed for people with unruly house pets, like mine."

The Avatar was about to ask what that was supposed to mean, but her mistress already interrupted her. "My pets don't belong on the furniture." With that, she lowered the stick down, until the metal prongs touched Korra's leg.

Much to her surprise, a zap of electricity went through her leg. It hurt badly enough to make the tan girl give a small cry of pain while throwing herself back onto the sofa. Asami took a few paces back. "In case it wasn't clear: pets belong on the ground, so you will now do that.  _Heel_." she sternly commanded. Korra took a deep breath, her leg still buzzing in the place where Asami zapped her with that prod, and decided it would be best to comply with her mistress' humiliating order.

She sat down next to Asami's legs, on her knees, waiting to see what would happen. "Good girl," the heiress purred, patting Korra on the head. The Avatar felt a surge of excitement go through her, out of all things. It was directly behind the wave of abject humiliation, so that might have had something to do with it. Asami brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, and it made Korra miss that she hooked the rope to the ring attached to the collar with a small carabiner.

"Follow me, my pet," Asami said, gently tugging on the leash. The tan girl started to get up again, but then felt another shock from the prod go through her. Korra gave another small cry of pain, as she felt that very distinct buzz go through her again. It was a very intense sort of pain, and it lingered. The spot on her other thigh was just now starting to de-numbify.  _It's going to be a_ _ **long**_   _night._  "All fours," she softly said, though the tone left no question about what would happen if Korra didn't comply.

The heiress tugged on the leash again, leading her to the lounge, where she sat down on one of the divans, sitting up straight, while Korra had to sit down on her knees, next to the couch. "Now, my pet," she purred, crossing her legs. "How about you set the mood, light a few candles, maybe the fireplace, and help your mistress relax after a long, hard day of work?"

"I will, Mistress," Korra said with a small voice, trying to hide the arousal caused by Asami's dominating side. She turned around to the table, where a three-pronged candelabra was standing. With a quick bit of firebending, the Avatar lit them all, before turning back around to her girlfriend, who looked nothing short of amazing, with her relaxed yet extremely confident posture,  _very_  revealing lingerie, accentuated by the dim glow of the candles the tan girl just lit. There was also a single candle on the side-table, which the tan girl lit with a shot from distance, but with impeccable accuracy nonetheless.

The fireplace was a bit harder, but she managed to use some medium-to-small branches to get a decent fire going, aided of course by her firebending, and maybe even a bit of airbending. The Avatar admired the fire for a bit, before a tug on the leash reminded her of what they were currently doing, so she took her place next to her girlfriend again.

Korra smiled, as the perfect way to make Asami enjoy this more popped into her mind. "Just relax Mistress, and I'll take care of the rest," she said, and gently started rubbing the pale girl's ankle of the leg suspended in the air. The Avatar slid off the shoe, and gently started rubbing the appendage.

To Asami, it was heaven. Secretly, she was hoping Korra would do something like that. She had been tense all day long, trying to finish the prod for Korra. It had just come back from testing, and it was declared harmless in the long run, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Hmm, Mistress, your legs are so smooth," the Avatar purred, letting her hands slide over them. She gently pressed a kiss on the leg, before moving down a bit, kissing her way down to the top of Asami's foot. Korra threw up a daunting look, and smiled as she saw her girlfriend leaning back into the divan with her eyes shut and her teeth biting her bottom lip. It was all the motivation the Avatar needed to take her girlfriend's big toe in her mouth, and gently started sucking on it.

She kissed her way around Asami's toes, reaching the side of her foot. With a simple move, Korra gently forced it up, so that she could play with the underside of the appendage. "You have beautiful feet, Mistress," she murmured, and let her tongue run up the underside of the foot. "Can I play with the other one too?"

Asami was snapped out of her trance again, and once again lowered the prod, this time zapping Korra's arm. She yelped and yanked her arm back, completely put off by the shock. "I make up the rules here, pet, and you had best obey them."

Korra lowered her head much like a pet would, which the heiress found nothing short of adorable, naturally. Of course, she couldn't show this, not if she wanted to keep up the dominance guise. "But if you promise to be a good girl, I'll let you play," she smirked, slipping her other foot out of its shoe as well, and stretched herself across the entire divan, getting even more comfortable.

"I promise, Mistress," the Avatar said, and moved to the foot end of the couch as well.

It once again put a smirk on the pale girl's face. "Good, then help your mistress relax, pet."

The tan girl resumed her work, this time gently sucking on the toes of the foot she hadn't worked on yet. The heiress bit her lip at the fantastically soft feeling of Korra's lips and tongue on her toes, but the mighty Avatar was completely oblivious to this. At least, she was, until a soft moan escaped Asami's lips. She stopped what she was doing, and looked up while raising a cocky eyebrow. "Got something going on there, Mistress?"

Asami was slightly bummed that Korra stopped, but decided to play along. "Well yes, you were doing an excellent job my pet. Fortunately, I have 'this' to ensure you keep doing it." She had her arm hanging down the side of the divan, and subtly moved it forward, once again zapping Korra's leg with the prod. She couldn't repress the slight smirk that lined her face at the way the tan girl yelped and put her hand on the sore spot, trying to ease the pain a little. "Now get back to it," she sternly commanded.

Once again, the tan girl forced the stinging sensation of the prod down, which, incidentally, was extremely arousing, and focused on her girlfriend's feet again. This time though, after pressing a series of kisses on them, she decided to try and be a little more forward, as she was set on getting Asami off tonight as often as she could. The Avatar used the heiress' amazing flexibility to push her right leg completely sideways, giving her the room to kiss her way up the leg.

However, when she got close to the pale girl's center, Korra found her way blocked by the prod standing on the seat, it's tips crackling with electricity. When she looked up, she was met with a dammingly handsome smirk, and a deep, dark look in those gorgeous emerald eyes. "No," she simply said. "First off, the fire is dying, so you take care of that."

_Shit._  Korra turned around, seeing that indeed, the fireplace was only burning softly. She quickly stepped over there, throwing a few more maple-oak logs on the fire, ensuring that they wouldn't crackle to hard, spraying them in hot cinders. When she looked back at her girlfriend, she was met with an approving nod. "Heel," she calmly said, paired with a gentle tug on the leash, and the tan girl once again sat down on her knees next to Asami.

"Now then," she softly spoke. "I am feeling very relaxed, so how about a bit of entertainment?"

Korra wasn't sure what she meant. 'Entertainment' could mean anything really, though it would probably be within the limits of their little game. "Umm, Mistress... What do you mean with that?"

Asami smiled. "Lean back, and take a comfortable position." The Avatar complied, choosing to sit flat on her butt, a bit further away from her girlfriend. "Good," she said, nodding contently. "Now spread your legs, and entertain me."

A furious blush raced over Korra's face, as she suddenly realized that Asami wanted her to masturbate in front of her. Of course she had masturbated before,  _because let's face it, it could get rather boring in the compound, and Kya didn't smuggle in all those less-than-appropriate trashy romance novels for shelf decoration,_  but she had never done it in front of somebody. Let alone if that person typically enjoyed working on 'the goods' herself. "B-but... Mistress - I mean, I've never..." she stammered, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Are you going to disobey me again?" the heiress asked, letting the prod crackle with electricity again. A sly smile lined her face, and the tan girl found her resolve again.

"No," she resolutely stated. Korra took a deep breath, and pulled the skirt of the dress slightly up while pushing her legs apart, angled in such a way that her girlfriend would have the perfect view.

Asami found it almost impossible to resist breaking out into a massive grin, or bite her bottom lip. Korra looked absolutely precious like this, with the outfit, and her legs spread like this. The heiress was well aware she hadn't included underwear in the package, and was pleased to learn that her girlfriend hadn't added it to the mix. "Now remember my pet, nothing in this house happens until I give the command," Asami reminded her, once again not wanting her to climax until she gave explicit permission. The Avatar's face fell, knowing that she had just made her challenge that much harder.

Korra slipped her hand down, using her first two fingers to gently start rubbing her clit. She was already soaking wet, mostly from the way the pale girl was dominating her, though the new prod probably had a lot to do with it as well. A bolt of pleasure spread out through her body, made all the stronger by the grin that she saw plastered on Asami's face from the corner of her eye. Her urge to make the pale girl scream was growing by the second, and it was becoming strangely difficult to suppress that urge.

She sped up her movements slightly, rubbing the soft folds a little more vigorously than before. "Oohhh, Mistress..." Korra moaned, as she continuously saw images of Asami flashing in front of her, despite the fact that she had her eyes closed. It made a world of difference between  _seeing_  her right in front of her while she was masturbating, and only  _knowing_  she was there. That being said, she did find her mental images of her girlfriend to be extremely close to reality, because among others, there was the image of her in Korra's personal favorite, the black leather corset, the latex dress with the cleavage that reached down to her belly button, that weird outfit consisting of nothing but straps, that damn crotchless black vinyl body stocking... It all aided Korra in pushing herself towards the edge. Then she reminded herself that was something to be avoided, until she got the green light from Asami.

The heiress broke out into a massive smile, simply loving how Korra looked right now. Not only was the housemaid outfit perfect for the occasion, but seeing how she went bright red from the humiliation of being forced to masturbate in front of her was adorable. Even though the Avatar was always reluctant in using the safety word, it had come to that a few times, but the both knew that to be inevitable. Nothing serious had ever happened, and in the end, Korra always ended up just as pleased with Asami's games as she was.

Making the tan girl masturbate in front of her was probably one of the best ideas the heiress had ever had. It made Asami feel completely in control, nearly even more so then when she had Korra tied to the bed by both her hands and feet. The way this worked, with Korra obeying her every command, even one as incredibly humiliating as being told to masturbate with an audience, felt exhilarating. It wasn't even so much the sight itself, but that idea that turned Asami on most.

That being said, the sight itself wasn't bad  _at all_. The faint blush on Korra's face alone was almost enough to make her bite her bottom lip, but pair it with the lace hairband and the fact that she was, well,  _masturbating_ , it was turning Asami on big time.

She loudly moaned, drawing the heiress from her thoughts. It was fairly clear that she was starting to have some trouble containing herself, judging by the way she was biting her bottom lip. "Are you enjoying yourself, my pet?" Asami asked in a low, sultry tone.

"Spirits... Yes, Mistress... I am..." Korra managed to choke out.

"Look at me," the pale girl ordered. "You may stop for now." A slight smirk appeared on her face. "Heel," she calmly said, and the Avatar complied, once again sitting down on her knees, right next to her girlfriend. "Good girl," Asami said, patting Korra on the head. "That was a great show, even though it feels like I'm at half time now. How about this: you help me get there as well, and I will allow you to finish as well?"

Korra's eyes lit up with want, a need to make her girlfriend feel as preposterously aroused as she was herself. "That sounds wonderful Mistress." She let her head descend onto Asami's knee. "I'm to please every... last... inch of you..." she added with a whisper, pressing kisses onto the inside of the heiress' legs at her pauses, and a smile broke over both their faces.

"Then what are you waiting for, my pet?" she said, and zapped her with the prod again, this time more for fun though. Korra yelped again, much to Asami's amusement. She felt the sting, this time on her side, and it went straight through the fabric of the dress.

Even though the shocks weren't getting any more intense, the feeling did seem to linger longer the more she got. It was under her skin, not just on top of it anymore.

This however, did not stop her from feeling the arousal race through her veins. Korra angled her head the other way, pressing a soft kiss on the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, right above the knee. This quickly escalated into sucking softly on her skin, putting a faint hickey there.

The Avatar heard Asami softly hum in content, and saw this distraction as the green light to slowly kiss her way up her the heiress' legs, switching sides often to make sure the pleasure was evenly distributed. She had completely forgotten about the humiliation brought on by the outfit and the collar, though Korra could feel that she was wet to such an extent that it was literally running down her thigh, and onto Asami's finely made white lace stockings.

Once she got to the red lace, the tan girl ran her hands up her girlfriend's legs as well, but was soon cut off by another zap, this time on her hand. "Oww!" she yelped, yanking her hand back. "What was that for?"

That familiar dark grin broke over her girlfriend's face. "Use your teeth," she smiled. "Let's see how skilled you really are." She leaned forward and unhooked the leash, much to Korra's surprise. "Put your hands behind your back," the pale girl ordered, but in a very loving way. The Avatar complied, and Asami wasted no time tying them together with a simple but firm knot, once again proving her skills, because the knot was loose enough to not cut off circulation, but tight enough as to leave no wiggle room for Korra.

A faint hue colored Korra's cheeks again, as she knew this was going to be difficult. "I accept that challenge, Mistress." Asami slipped slightly closer to the edge of the divan, making the hem of her panties slightly more accessible, but not by much. The tan girl managed to hook one of her canines around the fabric somewhere in the middle, and actually pulled it down with relative ease. Trying to go beyond Asami's knees proved to be pretty much impossible due to Korra's position, so she left it there, and let gravity do the rest.

The tan girl quickly got to work, eagerly sucking on Asami's clit. She was soaking wet due to their early play, something which Korra couldn't help but smile at. "Hmm, Mistress, you taste so good when you're wet like this..." she purred, right before slipping her tongue back into the heiress' soft folds. Her smile only grew when she heard a gently moan escape Asami's lips.  _Even the hardest person has her limits._

Even though the Avatar was deeply enjoying going down on her girlfriend, she wanted more right now. There was something she had been fantasizing about for a while, and without ever lifting her mouth from pleasuring Asami, Korra glanced up, and the sight made her smile internally. The heiress had her eyes closed, and was biting down on her bottom lip in ecstasy. Confident that she wouldn't notice anything at the moment, the tan girl made a fire dagger, using it to cut through her restraints.

It didn't take very long cut the rope, and with her arms now free, she hooked her arms around her girlfriends legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the divan. "What do you think you're doing, Avatar?" Asami's voice tore through the air.

Korra rested her chin on her mistress' venushill, a big smile breaking across her face. "Well, I told you I would please every inch of you, Mistress, and I intend to make good on that promise. All I need for that is a bit more... access." She angled her head down again, lightly sucking on Asami's clit.

Part of the pale girl knew she should be punishing the Avatar for this, but  _by far_  the biggest part of her was just immensely curious as to what Korra had planned, or rather, how far she would dare to take it.  _And judging from your current position,_ _ **very**_   _far._

Korra pulled her girlfriend's legs onto her shoulder, granting her all the access she needed. She first let her tongue slide a little lower over Asami's opening, getting another soft moan from her. This however, was still not what the tan girl was after. She tossed up one more daring look, seeing the heiress with her eyes closed again, enjoying her girlfriend's treatment.

This was when she struck. She dipped down another inch, gently pressing her tongue against Asami's rear entrance. "Korra!" she yelped out in surprise at the sensation, breaking character out of the shock. That being said, Korra's tongue being where it was right now... it felt  _amazing_. It was soft and wet, but unlike what the Avatar had been doing a minute ago, she had never done this before, and the wetness of her tongue against the tight muscle was something different entirely.

To Korra, the most exciting part about this was the taboo of the whole enterprise, not to mention that she made Asami break character, something that she knew to be notoriously hard to do. She stopped for a moment, looking up with a massive smirk on her face. "Oh I like this. I should do this more often." She got back to work licking the tight muscle, enjoying the sound of Asami whimpering at the rhythm of her tongue.

The heiress knew that what her girlfriend was doing right now wouldn't be enough to finish her off, in spite of how good it felt. It took her a moment to get herself back together, and she took a deep breath, letting the Avatar continue her current game for a little bit longer. "Look at me, my pet." Korra reluctantly looked up, but that same smirk was still present. "You can finish me off, if you think you can manage to do that."

"I'm certain I can, Mistress." She instantly went to work licking Asami's clit again, making the pale girl close her eyes and bite her bottom lip in pleasure, but for Korra, it was missing something. She used the thumb of her free hand to continue rubbing circles over the nub, while she sucked on the index finger of her other hand, getting it properly wet for what she had in mind.

Once she was convinced that it was lubricated enough, she retracted the digit from her mouth, and set back to work pleasuring her mistress with her tongue, gently sliding her finger down through the soaking wet folds. However, these were not her destination this time around. The tan girl continued her finger on its path down, and she could hear her girlfriend's breathing get shallower and quicker in the building anticipation. Not a word of protest came as she gently pressed her finger against the rear opening, and that's when Korra decided to go in.

Asami took a deep breath, as she knew damn well what her girlfriend was about to do. She was very excited to find out what it would feel like, and had complete trust in Korra that she would take it easy, a feeling that was compounded by the fact that there was only one finger pressed against her opening. When she did finally push inside, the feeling was completely alien. Yes, the heiress has had Korra's fingers inside her plenty of times, but nothing compared to this. Suddenly, the single digit felt much bigger, even though the Avatar hadn't even pushed it halfway in.

But she'd be damned if it didn't feel good. Korra very gently pumped her finger up and down a little, getting only the slightest movement out of it. It did have a massive effect on Asami though, partly because it was very sensitive, and partly because her senses were all heightened by the way Korra was still pleasuring her clit with her mouth. "Spirits Korra... That's so damn  _good_..." Asami breathed, not caring anymore that she was letting her dominance guise go.

Korra was too busy eating her girlfriend out to notice. She could feel how the heiress clenched down hard on her finger, making it nearly impossible for her to go deeper without hurting her, which was of course something she wanted to avoid. Instead, she gently sucked on Asami's clit, get a soft whimper from her, and that was what she  _was_  shooting for. It was becoming increasingly difficult for the pale girl to hold her orgasm in. Between the way Korra was submitting herself, the adorable if slightly ridiculous dress, and mostly the way she was eating Asami out, she would break, and quickly.

And that was exactly what happened. "Spiriiits... Korraaaa..." the heiress moaned, as waves of warmth and pleasure took control of her body. That however, was not a reason for her girlfriend to stop. She eagerly continued both the licking and the gentle fingering, making sure her climax lasted.

Once Asami had stopped moaning and writhing, which, much to Korra's satisfaction, took quite a while, she retracted her finger, and once again rested her chin on the pale girl's venushill with a massive smile lining her face. "I'm gonna go ahead and say that worked."

The heiress laughed. "Shut up and come here," she playfully smirked, pulling Korra up into a passionate kiss, tasting herself all over the Avatar's glistening lips. "I'll tell you, that was something else. How did you come up with that?"

Korra shrugged. "No clue. Just seemed like a good idea to me, that's all."

It once again put a smile on Asami's lips. "Well, it definitely was. And behavior like that deserves a reward... like my permission to cum," she said, back to her sultry tone. With surprising dexterity, she managed to flip them both over, pinning the tan girl under her. She leaned down, her breath ghosting of Korra's ear. "But don't take that as permission to do whatever you want. Until I am done playing, you are mine."

The corners of the Avatar's mouth curled up slightly. "Hmm Mistress, that sounds more like it..."

"Open wide, and stick out your tongue." Unaware of where this was going, Korra complied, as she was very curious. Before she could really protest, Asami was running the ring and middle fingers of her right hand over her tongue, smiling as she did. "Oh yes, this'll work," she said, and dipped her fingers slightly deeper into the tan girl's mouth. When still nothing came out of her, the heiress took this as the green light to go all in - literally.

Korra's body was in tip-top shape. She put a lot of work into that, and took her rightful pride in being in such good shape. However, the one thing she couldn't control, were her reflexes, and her gag reflex was poor at best. This was something that Asami relished in however, as she could push her fingers hard and deep into the Avatar's mouth, reaching down to her throat, and hold it. It wasn't until then that Korra actually started gagging, and the pale girl pulled her fingers back, smiling as she watched tears form in Korra's eyes.

She took a close look at her fingers, not paying attention to how her girlfriend coughed. "Hmm, these are wet, but I think you can do better than that," she said, and pushed Korra down onto the divan again. They repeated this two more times, before the tears were actually rolling down the tan girl's cheeks. "Now  _that's_  more like it. Get ready for it, my pet..."

She used the properly wet fingers to rub through Korra's folds, which were also still soaking wet, that hadn't changed much, before softly dipping them in. The Avatar leaned her head back, biting her bottom lip in pleasure as the pleasant warmth spreading from her core roamed through her body. A soft moan escaped her lips, which was something Korra was trying to avoid.

"You can do better than that," Asami smiled, before pushing her fingers in all the way, and simultaneously used her thumb to press down on her clit. Lastly, she used her free left hand to undo the simple knot Korra had made in the laces on the front of her housemaid outfit, freeing her breasts from their restraints. The heiress moved down a little bit, and while she used her free hand to knead one breast, she sucked on the nipple of the other, all awhile continuing the fingering about a foot lower.

This did succeed in making Korra moan loud. She was relishing the feeling of having Asami's fingers inside her, those magical, slender fingers, attached to the one person who knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. Right now, she couldn't care less about the silly dress, or the dying fireplace, or the slight bruises left by the prod, because right now, the only thing that mattered was Asami. The way the heiress was working her up this time was nothing short of incredible. Bolt after bolt of electricity raced through her body, making her muscles clench and relax involuntarily, most noticeably bucking her hips, while it made her arms and legs go limp.

"Oooohhhh... Fuck... Asami..." Korra moaned, unable to hold herself in any longer. Her girlfriend's thumb was now rubbing circles over her clit, on top of everything else, pushing her close to the edge - and fast. The Avatar knew she wasn't going to last much longer as tonight had already taken a toll on her. "Spirits... As-Asami... I'm going to..." Korra was unable to finish her thought, as the pleasure took over from her coherent mind. "FUCK! Don't stop!" she screamed, because the heiress was hitting just the right places. " _Right! There!_ "

Asami decided she was through playing games. Part of her wanted to pull away, but leaving her girlfriend hanging so close to the edge would even be too cruel for the heiress to pull off. She therefore stepped everything she was doing up one more notch, and that did it.

"ASAMIIIIII!" the Avatar cried out as a wave pure ecstasy came crashing down on top of her. All other senses were shut out, because nothing else mattered.

After such an intense orgasm, it took Korra a long time to come back around. When she did, she pulled her girlfriend back along her body again so that she was lying right on top of her. The tan girl's eyes were half shut, still trying to regain her senses from the sheer magnitude of pleasure.

Asami relaxed into her girlfriend's strong but - at the moment at least - limp arms, contently pressing a lazy kiss on her nose. "So what'd you think of my present?"

Korra chuckled. "The dress or the taser?"

"Both."

The Avatar ran her fingers through the heiress' raven black hair, playing with the ends. "I loved it. Both, actually, though you have never bought me something this ridiculous," she said, gesturing to the now half undone dress.

A slight smile appeared on Asami's face as well. "Did you know you're surprisingly hard to measure in your sleep? Every time the tape measure touched you, you jerked away."

"I didn't know that, but I guess it does explain why it fit so well." They fell into a brief yet very content silence. "Say, here's something I just thought of: do you think your engineering department is going to miss that taser?"

Asami shrugged. "Meh, if they get curious, I'll just say I needed it for Naga."

Korra pushed her away slightly so that she could look into the pale girl's eyes. "Don't you dare come close to Naga with that thing. You can use it on me all live long day, but you keep it  _far_  away from her."

"Relax, I was joking. Even though marketing says there is demand for something like this, I can't help but feel that only a rampant sadist would use this on pets." A dry chuckle escaped her, and that familiar dark twinkle appeared in her emerald eyes again. "Like me, only I don't have a very normal pet."

The Avatar smiled, and pulled her close again to press a kiss on her forehead, letting another silence wash over them. Eventually, Asami wriggled her way up, pulling Korra in for a gentle kiss. "I love you, Korra."

"Love you too, 'Sami. No matter how many bruises you leave me with," she added with a chuckle.

The heiress chuckled too. "The bruises from this thing shouldn't be too bad," she said, playing with the taser. "It's a very distant cousin to the Equalist glove my dad made way back when. That didn't leave any permanent damage."

"Guess this makes up for me never actually getting caught with those things." Korra pushed her girlfriend down her body again, letting Asami's head rest on her still bare breasts. "What do you say: shower then bed?" she asked after a while.

"Shower then bed," Asami nodded in confirmation.

* * *

I'm gonna do something I don't usually do here, but this is to give you a small update on the semi-finished artwork. Due to special circumstances in her personal life, KorraFaangirl has barely been able to contact me, let alone being able to finish the less-than-appropriately dressed version of Asami (That I do still consider to be pretty much  _the_  sexiest Asami fanart out there, for the record). So Korra, if you're reading this, you can always contact me through the old ways, or even the slightly less orthodox means, I'd really like to hear from you again. And if none of that is possible, I still want to say this: happy birthday.

As promised, here's the Kyhu art that I based Korra's design on (you'll just have to imagine her with shorter hair): 

There is a follow-up to this one by Owler, but if you go searching for 'maid Korra', beware of what you're getting yourself into.

Take care everybody, and I'll see you at the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

GENERAL WARNING: This story contains severe kink. Every chapter of this story will contain scenes that might trigger an unwanted reaction in certain people. If you think this might apply to you, **DO NOT READ THIS STORY.** No one is making you read it, so you are doing so at your own risk. Every sexually tinted scene depicted in this story plays between consenting adults, and is based on role-play. Also, comments based solely on kink-shaming or mindless flaming in regards to that are not appreciated and will be removed.

For every chapter, I will list the things that might trigger said reactions in you, so if you read beyond this point, you forfeit all right to complain about the story's contents.

Chapter warnings: **domination/submission, role-play, whipping, hair-pulling, restraining, angry sex, suspension, through-the-clothes action, strap-on sex, cunnulingus**

Do note: neither me nor KorraFaangirl necessarily partake or even condone of the actions of this story. If you do, more power to you, but neither of us do. This does bring me to my second warning though: if you want to experiment with these kinds of sexual endeavors, I highly recommend that you do **not** take this story as direct inspiration. I am by no means an expert on this subject, so if you want to experience this in real life, discuss it with your partner, do your own research, be careful, and above all else, **be safe**.

 **Important note up front:** as it stands now, this is the last chapter of The Avatar's Mistress. I enjoyed writing it, learned a lot from it, but it is a very difficult work to write, especially now that I have [The Callgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5004250) as my primary story _and_ a Kainora fic titled [Who We Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6065152). I want to tie up some loose ends, and this story didn't make the 'to continue'-list. The Mistress herself, Jessica-X, (pun intended) has entered the Korrasami fandom in spectacular fashion with [Book 5: Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5469815), and while it's not yet as blunt as this story, I'm fairly confident I'm leaving you in (un)safe hands.

Sorry that this took even longer than the previous one, I have been spending a lot of time writing The Callgirl. Now let me tell you, this is the chapter I have been waiting to write for a long time. It was pretty much what sparked the idea of doing this story (yes, writing the previous 28.000 words to get here was worth it) and it was a ton of fun to do. I hope you had as much fun with it as I did, and I hereby want to thank you for reading it all.

AA7

* * *

At long last, it was the day of Su's inauguration. Korra had arrived in Ba Sing Se three days ago, and was planning on staying down here for a week after Su took office to make sure everything went smoothly.

It had been Tenzin's idea for the Avatar to take the oath from the President, making sure there would be someone impartial to do it. Korra had agreed, seeing it would be a good way to assure the citizens of the Earth Federation that she was behind the new government.

"Suyin Meili Beifong, do you swear to protect, preserve, and defend the constitution against all threats, foreign and domestic?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to serve your people to the best of your abilities, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear that you will well and faithfully execute the duties of the office on which you are about to enter?"

"I swear." A smile cracked over her face.

"Then this concludes your inauguration. Congratulations, President Beifong." Korra held out her hand, and Su shook it, before turning to smile to the dozens of cameras going off with their flashing lightbulbs. Varrick had supplied a few mover-cameras as well, making sure that it would be captured in moving pictures too, probably to show the rest of the world.

Korra was glad that it was finally over. She knew the whole world would be watching, and Su could finally move forward in reorganizing the entire governmental structure, in accordance to the new constitution they had drafted. The one thing a lot of people objected to was that the president would gain an awful lot of power, essentially making it the most powerful position in the world.

Suyin continued shaking hands with various other dignitaries who made the trip over to Ba Sing Se, including Izumi, Korra's father, Tenzin and Jinora, Desna and Eska, and last but not least, President Raiko. He hadn't been a fan of the idea either, but he couldn't possibly _not_ show up for this, mostly because it would appear sloppy.

Now came the tricky job for Korra to avoid him, and make her way back to Su's house. Even though it had been agreed to use the old Royal Palace as the formal seat of the government, it had been heavily damaged during the riots, and was in dire need of repair. Su would have to wait for all renovations to be completed before she could move in there, so for now, she had procured herself a lovely house somewhere in the Upper Ring.

As soon as she got there, she picked up the telephone to call Asami, who she knew to be at the office. It didn't take long before she picked up. "Hey sweetie," the pale girl cheerfully opened.

"Hey there. Well, I think you probably heard it, but Su is now officially the most powerful woman in the world."

"After you, of course."

"That's debatable. I'm supposed to be neutral, yet I have family and close friends sitting on top of four out of six nations. Could make life difficult. Anyway, I didn't call to talk about politics, I get enough of that over here. How have you been?"

Asami though for a bit. "Busy, mostly. Are you still a little ticked off that we couldn't play one last time before you had to leave?"

Korra realized her girlfriend had nailed it right there. She just knew her girlfriend was planning something, but she couldn't figure out what. "Yeah, I guess I am a little bit."

"Well, I promise you that when you get back, I'll make it up to you. In fact, you being gone gives me the perfect opportunity to take care of all the necessary preparations."

Korra felt a giddy smile appear on her face. "You're really going all out with this one, aren't you?"

"Gotta make it worth your wait."

The mindless banter continued for a bit, and it only served in making the Avatar more and more excited. Asami was planning something big, but was very tight-lipped about what it was exactly.

This was of course all part of the bigger plan. The heiress knew that Korra would become excited from the wait, as she typically was a touch impatient. That was fine, of course, but she had figured out the way to use this to her advantage, and Korra's forced trip to Ba Sing Se presented golden opportunity. Seven full days apart, which would not only give Asami the time to make certain *ahem* _alterations_ to their bedroom, but also to get the Avatar eager to play. It would be the best of both worlds.

The week after Su's inauguration was relatively uneventful. Korra had to help out left and right, but most people who wanted to try something that required her intervention backed down once they realized they had to fight a fully-realized Avatar in top form.

The governing went well, to say the least. Su's new cabinet was making big waves in forming a functioning government to the same model as the United Republic. The scale was larger, but it worked, mostly because Su kept an open mind to the wishes and possibilities of the individual states.

Bottom line, a week in, Korra didn't need to extend her stay, leaving her free to go back to Republic City, and claim the rewards for her patience.

She was more than a little happy to see Asami again. They had agreed to meet back at the mansion, and joy of joys, the heiress was already there. As soon as she stepped through the doors, Korra dropped her bag, and pulled her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss. After a bit, it descended into a hug, both of them relieved to hold each other again. "Hey sweetheart," the tan girl ultimately muttered into the crook of Asami's neck.

"I've missed you," was the reply, utterly sincere. Asami had been waiting all week for her girlfriend's return, and finally being able to hold each other again was ultimately what it was all about.

When they did finally separate again, Asami chuckled. "So how was Ba Sing Se when not everyone there hates your guts?"

Korra laughed too. "Surprisingly nice, you should try it sometimes. Maybe a good moment for expansion?"

"Perhaps. Come on, let's do this a bit more comfortably, shall we?" The pale girl took her hand, and led her into the living room, sitting down on the couch, pulling her girlfriend close to her. Lee came in straight after they sat down with tea for both of them, which was something Korra could really use. They quickly caught up on what they had missed out on with each other, how things had been in Republic City, and how things went with the new government.

"And as you can probably tell, I was feeling pretty lazy tonight," Asami ultimately concluded, gesturing down to her bathrobe. Of course Korra had noticed it, but she wasn't really one to care. In fact, the only thing she could really think about was what's _under_ the bathrobe. Whatever it was, it didn't include any legwear, since those were bare, and her fluffy pink slippers probably weren't a part of whatever Asami was building up to either.

"'Sami?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you want to stop faffing about? It's been over a week, and it feels very weird to be walking around without bruises." She meant it. Over the past months, there had always been a mark on Korra's body of some sort, because their nightly activities were nothing if not frequent. She always refused to heal the ones that weren't visible, as it gave her the sense that she truly belonged to Asami, and no one else. The only reason she tended to heal the ones left on her hands and neck was simply to avoid scandals in the press. Tabloid journalists were always on the lookout, and visible hickeys or black and blue wrists would raise questions neither of them wanted to answer.

A smile crept over the pale girl's features. "I almost thought you wouldn't ask. Five minutes." She got up, and preceded Korra back to their bedroom.

The Avatar was glad Asami was so eager, because in truth, she couldn't wait to be marked again. She had made up her mind: for once, she wasn't going to play ball with her mistress. Korra usually played along, but right now, she wanted to make up for lost time, and that would mean playing hard. As per usual, the wait for Asami to make the final preparations seemed to last forever, but Korra decided to sit it out, as instructed.

Once inside their room, Asami locked the door behind them, and the dark look in her green eyes returned. That flash of dark green in the normally bright emerald eyes was almost enough to make Korra sopping wet _on its own._ The heiress walked over to the vanity where she always stored the items she intended to use for the night, and then she turned around. "As always, first things first: safety word is tsungi horn. Got it?" Korra nodded, and Asami smiled. "Strip," she commanded.

"It's fairly hard for me to take you seriously when you're dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe," Korra sarcastically replied. It surprised her: Asami was still dressed like she was when they first greeted each other, only now she appeared to be much taller than usual. Korra's eyes flicked down, seeing that she was now wearing a pair of boots with massive spiked heels, but she was still wearing that bathrobe.

A vague smirk formed on her face. "I'm glad you said that," the pale girl remarked. She slid the robe off, and it was more than enough to make the Avatar bite her bottom lip. Asami was dressed in what could most readily be described as a leather corset, but it wasn't exactly a normal one, or even like the black one Korra loved so much. The outfit wasn't even a little modest, as it didn't cover Asami's breasts, and she was only wearing a pair of minimal red lace panties underneath. This was of course to match the corset, which was mostly red, and trimmed with black leather piping. Couple that with the separate leather armbands, reaching from the middle of her biceps to roughly her wrist, the thigh-high black leather boots, and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, she was, simply put, walking sex.

"Damn..." Korra muttered, barely able to comprehend that even though they had been dating for months, Asami was still able to surprise her with how unbelievably sexy she could be.

The heiress' smile widened, and she figured it to be best to repeat her command. "Now strip, Avatar. I don't like repeating myself."

"No," the tan girl firmly stated, making herself appear more certain than she actually was. She had no idea what Asami had in mind for her punishment, but chances were that by outright refusing her commands, it would be severe.

Asami turned around, facing the vanity, and taking hold of something in the drawer. "You will regret that, Avatar." Her voice was dangerously low, and Korra inadvertently braced herself. "You have three seconds to decide if you want to wear that outfit again and obey me, or suffer the consequences."

The tan girl didn't say anything, a slight smirk on her face as she was quite pleased with her own resilience. She needed to go shopping for something else anyway. Then, three seconds later, Asami suddenly turned around, and before Korra knew what was happening, there was a sound akin to a small explosion going off on her waist, and the pelt she wore on there fell away. The Avatar looked up in shock, seeing her girlfriend there, a dark smile lining her face, and a bullwhip in her hand. "Still feeling disobedient, or are you going to strip?"

Korra smiled. "Make me." She looked down, already seeing a small cut on her top from when her mistress sliced through her waistband. The whip cracked again, this time on the edge of her pants, and the tan girl could feel it go through to the skin. _That's gonna leave a nasty bruise._ There was some damage to her waistband, but not enough to make her pants fall down on their own merit, so Asami cracked again, and this time the damage was sufficient to achieve her goal.

"Turn around, hands on the footboard," Asami ordered sternly, and this time around, there wasn't an ounce of playfulness in there. Korra had never refused her orders so blatantly, and she was only reacting in a way that she could logically predict. The heiress kicked her legs a little wider, because she did comply with the order to lean.

The tan girl noticed something off about the bed: the board looked almost like it was a lot thicker than when she left, like there was some sort of box behind it. However, with Asami preparing a whip behind her, it seemed a bit insignificant, so she paid no further attention to it.

"You have disobeyed me, Avatar. I have made it clear to you that out there, you can do whatever you want to," she said, scraping the sharp point on the back of the whip over Korra's thigh, creating a pleasant stinging sensation that slowly spread through her body. "But in here, you do _what_ I say, _when_ I say it." She roughly took Korra's jaw in her hand, forcing her to look over and straight into her girlfriend's eyes. "So are you going to be a good girl and do what I say, or are you going to force me to punish you like the bad girl you are?"

Asami's words sent a wave of arousal through her, working only to strengthen her resolve. This was exactly what the tan girl wanted. She wanted to be reminded where she stood, where she belonged, and right now, that was at the business end of Asami's whip. "I deserve the punishment, Mistress."

The heiress squinted, and saw how her girlfriend's face hardened. "Very well," she simply said. She moved to her back again, aiming to strike right between Korra's shoulder blades, knowing that she was wearing her typical wrappings underneath her tank top. Even though she was playing hard now, she didn't want to permanently scar her.

The first lash was hard, maybe even a little too hard for Asami's liking. Korra cried out in pain, and even though there were multiple layers of tough cloth in between the hit and the skin, it would hurt like nothing else. The heiress deliberately lashed a little less hard this time around, but it was still, well, the lash of a whip. She cried out again in pain, and the second tear was made on the top. She aimed the third strike on the other side, making sure they were spread out evenly.

The mighty Avatar once again screamed out in pain, but _boy_ , was she enjoying that. Her knees collapsed, unable to hold her weight with the lashes of the whip on her back. The pain was incredibly intense, and was sure to leave a series of marks on her back. _Exactly what you want._ She was too distracted to notice that Asami removed her sleeves, discarding them like they were worthless. It wasn't until she felt the spike on the handle scratching a white line along her forearm that Korra actually picked up on it. "Are you going to comply yet?" Korra didn't answer, she just panted, still trying to cope with the pain.

"Alright," Asami nodded. "Then you leave me no choice." She readied her whip again, and this time swung it around the Avatar's chest, landing the far end horizontally on her back, slashing through the strips of fabric that were left of her top completely. She once again cried out in pain, and the heiress decided this had been enough, as she didn't want to accidentally put a scar on her girlfriend.

Instead, she reached out, ripping away the fabric that she had successfully torn up with the whip. The material of the wrappings had also been damaged, so she tore that away as well, leaving Korra in nothing but her panties. "Turn around, on your knees," Asami sternly ordered. Korra complied, licking her lip as she did so, the slight smirk at the sensation of the whip clearly visible. "So you liked that, huh? My little Avatar has become a bad girl in Ba Sing Se?"

Korra's smirk slightly widened. "I have, Mistress. You need to punish me for that."

The heiress cracked the whip again, this time right next to her girlfriend's hand, making her yank it back in shock. Contrary to what she wanted, there appeared to be a twinge of real fear in her eyes. Asami saw it, and looked carefully, but Korra didn't tell her to stop, and when she lowered her hand again, the pale girl continued. "You are not allowed to tell me what to do, even if it is for me to punish you." She grabbed a handful of Korra's hair, using it to pull her to the side of the bed, throwing her on it. "But that doesn't mean you don't deserve it. On your back, _now_."

The tan girl didn't question her, and this time, she did comply, as what was coming was promising to be good. Asami did something to the bedpost, pulling out a manacle on what appeared to be a very heavy-duty chain, fastened through an O-ring mounted at about waist height. "I will not have you squirming around while I am ridding you of this disobedient behavior. Let this be a lesson, Avatar: don't try stunts like this again." She moved to the other side, grabbing an identical manacle, securely cuffing her other wrist to the bedpost, leaving Korra in a T-shape.

There was still plenty of give in the chains, so she couldn't really figure out what the pale girl meant with her 'squirming around'-remark. It was plain that she wasn't going anywhere, but if she really didn't want her to move around, they had used _far_ less forgiving means of restraining in the past.

Asami traced the spike on the end of the whip over Korra's panties, before putting it under the hem of them, pulling them free completely. "Hmm, already this wet... Such a naughty girl, to get aroused like this from what I did to you."

"Yes Mistress," Korra said, knowing that the heiress was completely and utterly right here. "I have been a bad girl tonight." She was indeed _very_ turned on by seeing her girlfriend like this, giving her absolutely no leniency. Asami walked back down to the foot of the bed, a dark smile lining her face as she looked down the Avatar's toned body.

"Then I believe something a little more severe is needed to get rid of that rebellious behavior." She cracked the whip again, this time barely missing Korra's feet. It even left a small cut on the sheet she was lying on. "Now spread your legs!" she brusquely ordered.

Korra complied, as that whip did actually sort of terrify her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her girlfriend to know what she is doing, if anything, the accuracy with which she tore up her clothes and the way she dared to crack it next to her proved that Asami _did_ know what she was doing. No, it was simply the idea of the whip which could actually do some real damage, and she had seen that happen, not to mention the fact that every time she cracked it, it was mighty loud.

The heiress set to work restraining her feet, one at a time, in identical manacles as the ones that held her wrists in place. Korra was now in a full spread-eagle, but again, there was give in the chains. Asami saw how her girlfriend was testing her restraints, and it put a slight smile on her face to see that they were still very loose. "Did you really think I would leave it at this, Avatar? I would not have spent a week putting together the mechanics for this thing if you could easily move around in it."

She kicked the box at the end of the bed, but of course, Korra couldn't see what it was. "This is what it was all for." She kneeled down, and Korra could hear the very distinct rattling of a metallic chain on a cog, and she slowly felt the chains restraining her tighten. When they were at the precise tension that she couldn't move around anymore, the heiress stopped, and there was another metallic clank, probably putting on a brake of sorts. Asami walked around the bed, and gently cupped Korra's cheek, that familiar dark look in her green eyes that made the tan girl's breathing hitch once again present. "Now let's play," she purred, once again in her sweetest voice possible.

"Please Mistress..." Korra panted, feeling the arousal build. "Punish me..." A flash of pain came over the cheek the heiress had been caressing not moments earlier, as she had given it a mighty good slap with a flat hand.

"Silence!" she brusquely commanded. "You will not speak unless spoken to. You are in dire need of more discipline, and it falls to me to take care of that." With a wink, she walked back to the vanity, this time taking out a bamboo cane that she had only used a few times before. "Now you must be well-aware that I use this only when you are being disobedient, so I'd say tonight qualifies." With a flick of her wrist, she brought it down on Korra's stomach, making her cry out in pain. _That_ she did not expect. Asami typically went for her legs, as those were particularly sensitive for Korra.

She held the cane right under the Avatar's chin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

A smile appeared on Korra's face. "Yes, Mistress, you are right. I have been a very naughty girl tonight." She cried out again in pain when the cane came down, but this time it was on her thighs. There wasn't much she could do. This was what she wanted: bruises that would last her at least a week, preferably in places where no one could see them.

"Count to ten, Avatar. Then we'll see about how much more punishment you deserve." Without showing even a hint of mercy, the heiress brought the cane down on Korra's thighs again, who cried out in pain. "One..." she panted, putting a slight smile on Asami's face. The second stroke came down much higher, pretty much where her thighs met her body. "Two..." Her abs tensed up, as the Avatar had a sneaking suspicion that was where the third stroke would land. It would turn out to be an accurate guess. "Three!" she cried out, neatly on the stroke.

The next seven strokes followed a roughly similar pattern, and not once did Asami let up, much to Korra's enjoyment. Her entire lower body was sore, and would surely be covered in bruises by morning. It was exactly what she wanted: to be marked again. There was no doubt about it, walking around like this could mean only one thing: she was Asami's, no matter what anyone thought.

A sly smile lined the heiress' face, and her eyes were twinkling with that sexy dark green. "Do you think you've learned your lesson, Avatar? Or would something even more serious be required to atone for your atrocious behavior tonight?"

"Mistress... I'm all yours," Korra managed to say, the smile on her face quickly growing. Her girlfriend gently pressed down on the bruises on her legs, making the tan girl bite her lower lip, partly in pain, but mostly in enjoyment. Those feelings became entirely overridden as Asami slid her hand further up, slipping two fingers in between Korra's soaking wet folds. "Hmm, you're so wet..." she purred, her smile becoming a little more crooked." I believe we can use this to our advantage."

She took a few paces back, once again going back to the vanity, taking out another object. "You know, I have been saving this for a special time," Asami said, turning around again. Korra had a bit of trouble seeing what it was, partly because the room was only dimly lit, and partly because she couldn't get the right angle with her head because of the restraints. The pale girl of course knew this, so she held the small object in such a way that Korra could study it, and it made her mouth go dry.

There was no mistaking it: Asami was holding a buttplug. Fortunately for Korra, she still cared about what she was doing to her girlfriend, so it was only a small one, but still. The plug end itself appeared to be roughly three inches long, and it was a fairly slender cone, so the tan girl was pretty confident it would be rated as a 'beginner' size.

"Open wide, Avatar," the heiress commanded. Korra complied, and Asami gently put the plug in her mouth, smiling as she did. "Now close your mouth, because how well lubricated it is, is entirely up to you." Despite not being very big, it still felt very weird in her mouth, and she had some trouble working her tongue around it. "Now," the pale girl continued, standing up and walking to the foot of the bed again. "The last thing I still need is, in your own words, a little bit more access."

Asami ducked down, and the cogs started rattling again. The slack had already been pulled, so Korra wondered how much further it would go. As it turned out, quite a bit further, as she not only felt herself stretch out a little bit more, but she was also _lifted off_ the mattress.

This was something Korra didn't want. Her breathing became erratic, and she tried to say the safety word, but couldn't speak because of the plug in her mouth. Asami didn't hear her over the rattling of the mechanism, and before the Avatar knew what was going on, she was in full on panic-mode, and she closed her eyes to try and calm herself back down.

She struggled against her chains, but this only made the pain left by the earlier bruises more apparent. "Korra! The last Avatar!" a man's voice called out. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the cave of the Red Lotus, and Zaheer was standing in front of her.

"No!" she yelled out. "I beat you! I BEAT YOU!"

"You'll never beat me. Administer the poison," he said, turning to the Red Lotus sentries.

Korra tried to breathe fire at them in an attempt to slow them down, but she didn't have the range. Her only option left was to try and break her chains, but these fuckers were _strong_. She balled her fists, and after taking a deep breath, she shot fire out of her right fist, adding to her strength.

"Korra!" a faint voice in the distance yelled, but she ignored it. All that mattered right now was freeing herself before Zaheer could kill her.

With insane effort and a loud clank, the mechanism of the chain on her right hand broke, but manacle and chain were still there. Not that it mattered very much, she could now use her free right hand to break the rest of the chains.

But just as she clutched the chain on her left hand, she felt something heavy press down on her. The image was blurry, so she shook her head a couple of times, and it became sharp again. Asami was hunched over her, her soft hand on Korra's cheek. "Korra, you're safe," she calmly said. The tan girl realized that she wasn't in the cave of the Red Lotus, but instead in her own bedroom.

She frantically looked around, seeing some burn damage on the wall to her right and on the ceiling, but nothing on fire. She was still in the chains though. "Asami, get me out of these fucking things, right now," she said, yanking on the restraints again.

"Korra..."

"RIGHT NOW!"

Her girlfriend turned Korra's head, making sure she could look her straight in the eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm going to untie you immediately, but I need you to stop thrashing around, otherwise I can't do that."

Korra took a deep breath to calm herself down, and she stopped yanking on the chains. "Alright," she said. "Just get me out of these things."

The heiress instantly set to work, quickly undoing the manacles of the three chains that were still intact, and Korra clutched her already semi-free hand to her chest, curling up into the fetal position at the right side of the bed as soon as she was loose from the other chains. The one on her right hand was still there, but she didn't really care. It had been over four years, yet Zaheer was still playing tricks on her mind.

"Sweetheart..." Asami said, putting a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder. "Give me your hand, then I can undo the last shackle."

The tan girl took a deep breath, and held out her right hand, but immediately missed the security of being wrapped in her own arms. She also felt something that she never thought she would: she felt naked. Sure, she was naked around Asami all the time, and it had never bothered her since they went on their vacation to the Spirit World. Heck, it hadn't even bothered her very much right after she was poisoned, when it was Asami to help her do basic tasks like bathing and getting dressed.

But right now, it felt awkward. It was like she was exposed, and not even being with her girlfriend helped that. "'Sami?" Korra softly opened, her voice shaking. "Could you get me some clothes?"

"Of course." She walked over to the dresser, pulling out a simple tank top and shorts, and handed them to Korra.

"Could you turn around?"

Asami did feel a little bit hurt by this. She had seen Korra naked plenty of times, but the fact that she didn't want her to now, meant that something was terribly wrong. The pale girl still conceded though, decided to get out of this ridiculous outfit herself, and slip into something similar to Korra.

She didn't turn around again until she heard a faint sob come from behind her. Asami took a deep breath, and laid down behind Korra, wrapping an arm around her. "Sweetheart..." she started, but she had no idea where to go with that sentence. Never before had the tan girl reacted this way to one of their games, and Asami was at a loss for words.

"He was there, Asami," Korra hesitantly said. "When you lifted me off the matrass, it suddenly felt like I was back in that cave with Zaheer. There wasn't anything I could do to stop him, and I panicked."

The heiress sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should never have put that damn thing in your mouth while doing something you weren't comfortable with. If anything, I should be the one to be sorry."

"But I asked you to do this way back when. I wanted to prove, both to myself and to you, that I was stronger than that stupid memory, and I'm not. Four years later, and he's still on my mind."

"Korra, that's not a surprise. What Zaheer did to you was monstrous, and you're going to have to live with that. But you have to realize that you did beat him and that he can no longer hurt you."

The Avatar rolled over to face Asami, lying very close to each other. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet, so chances would be she wasn't done crying yet. "I know that. I know that he is locked away behind massive gates and permanently in chains, but he is still on my mind. I'm too weak to fight him."

"No," the pale girl resolutely said. "You are not weak. I pushed you much too far this time around, going so hard on you, stringing you up like that, it was much too close to what happened to you that day. You're not weak for remembering that, it's only human." Korra didn't say anything, and just looked down, with the occasional quiet sob escaping her. In the end though, Asami gently pressed a kiss on hear forehead. "Sweetheart, you are the strongest person I know. Zaheer broke your body, but you bounced back, and you know how you did that? Because he can _never_ break your spirit."

The broken Avatar looked up, cheeks still wet from crying. "You really think so?"

"I know so," the heiress replied, wiping her girlfriend's cheeks dry. "And you can get past this, just like you did before."

Korra nuzzled a little closer into Asami's grip. "Thank you," she muttered.

Before long, they both slipped into a deep, nightmareless sleep.

The next morning, the Avatar decided she needed to go see Zaheer again, but she had pretty much burned the bridge with Raiko that allowed her to do that. Her best option now was to try and ask Tenzin to see if he could get the clearance again for her to go see him.

Much to Korra's surprise though, Tenzin seemed mysteriously reluctant to meet her, and first walked the two of them all the way out to the gazebo. "Is everything all right with you?" he asked when they arrived there.

"Not really. I..." The tan girl took a deep breath. "I had another flashback of Zaheer last night, and nearly hurt Asami because of it. I need to see him again, and was kind of hoping you could help in arranging that."

The airbending master rubbed his beard, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Korra, but I can't."

This confused her. "But... You made it work before with Raiko, and he hated me back then as well. Maybe a little less than now, but this is important."

"That's not it." Tenzin took a deep breath. "Zaheer is dead. He was executed by the White Lotus."

" _WHAT_?! Executed?! But he'd been sentenced to life, not death!"

The master cautiously nodded. "He was, right after the battle at the Northern Air Temple, but something changed. He wasn't a real threat before, but because you opened up the Spirit Portals, a surge of spiritual energy came over him. Part of that gave him airbending, and part of that made his connection to the Spirit World even stronger. After what you told me after the last time you saw him, I asked Jinora to keep an eye on him. Over the course of her surveillance, she discovered that he was quickly on his way to mastering her astral projection technique, perhaps aided by him spending time in Wan Shi Tong's library. If he had mastered a technique _that_ powerful, there was no telling what he'd do with it. It's even possible that he would have used it to haunt you, or worse. I informed the White Lotus of this, and they had a meeting to which I was not invited, where the elders decided that it was too dangerous to keep Zaheer alive any longer. They executed him by poisoning his water three days ago."

Korra scowled. "So they killed him while I was in Ba Sing Se and couldn't stop them from doing that. We were supposed to be better than them, Tenzin!"

"It was out of my hands, Korra. Now, if you'd just sit down, and talk me through what happened to you, I can help you..."

The Avatar walked away with large paces and interrupted her former master. "You've helped enough for now."

All Tenzin could do was let out a deep sigh.

Korra was fuming. Those sneaky rat-weasels had done it on purpose like this, because they knew she was going to protest. She stomped through the temple aimlessly, and ultimately found herself sitting on the roof of the tower, looking out over Aang Memorial Island. He would have never let himself get pushed into a corner like this. _Perhaps the fact that Katara didn't chain him to the bed on a regular basis helped. At least, I don't think she did._

"There you are," came a calming voice from behind her. It was Pema, who had managed to sneak up to the attic surprisingly stealthy.

"Pema, have you considered that I'm this far out of reach because I need some privacy?"

The mother chuckled. "Yeah, and we have given you that for nearly four hours. Asami just called, she wanted to know if you were doing okay."

"I'm fine," Korra quickly lied.

Pema sighed, and sat down next to her. "We both know that's a lie. You wouldn't be on my doorstep at the crack of dawn if you were fine." They stared out over the bay for a while. "Korra, what happened between you and Asami last night?"

The Avatar looked up at this. "How do you know it was between us?"

"Because otherwise, you'd be talking to her about it." Another silence fell. "You know you can trust me, right?"

Korra sighed, and weighed her options. Keeping her troubles bottled up wasn't healthy, and would do more harm than good. On the other hand, it would be one mighty awkward conversation if she did actually open up to the Acolyte. "All right," she ultimately decided. "Pema, I need you to promise me something: you can never mention what I'm about to tell you. To anyone, not Tenzin, not Kya, not even Asami. Is that a deal?"

She nodded. "If that's what you want, I won't say a word about it."

Satisfied with that answer, Korra started talking. "Last night, I didn't just have a flashback to Zaheer out of nowhere. Asami was the one who triggered it. When we do... 'it', we tend to be pretty rough with each other. We both enjoy that, even if I don't expect you to understand. It reminds me of what I've overcome, and that I can punch through whatever life can still throw at me."

Pema seemed to be completely unfazed by this information. "And what was it exactly that made the flashback happen?"

"Asami had made this new device in the week I was in Ba Sing Se, a mechanism which allowed her to chain me to the bed by all four limbs, even suspending me above the sheets. That's when it happened."

The mother thought for a while, her face was as stoical as it had been before. "So you go quite far with your... nightly activities." The tan girl bashfully nodded, feeling very awkward with discussing this subject. "Apparently, Asami hasn't told you a few things."

This took Korra completely by surprise. "What are you talking about?"

A slight smile appeared on Pema's face. "Korra, _I_ was Asami's mentor at The Red Dragon. She showed up there one day, and I was the one to take her under my wing, show her ways of finding comfort she would never have found without me."

The Avatar's mouth had literally fallen open with surprise, unable to grasp this all. Pema, mother of four, one of the most peaceful Air Acolytes on the Island, had a secret life as a dominatrix. "Are you being serious here?"

"Let's not make this about me, shall we? I'll tell you what you want to know, but first, I want to help you past this block."

Korra took a deep breath, trying to contain her curiosity. "Okay. What do you think I should do?"

"You need to accept what happened wasn't anyone's fault. Asami would never purposefully hurt you like that, or try to bring you back to that place in time. You don't know this, but Asami was almost just as lost as you were after you went to the South Pole. You need to reconcile with her, because right now, you two are each other's strongest supports, a whole greater than the sum of its parts. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"How did she sound over the phone?"

"Guilty, to say the least. The Asami I know and got to know very well over those months would definitely blame herself for this. Is that still the case, you think?"

Korra felt another pang of guilt go through her. "Yeah, she would."

"Korra, you need to tell her that you don't blame her. What's more, you shouldn't blame yourself either." Pema put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The only one to blame here can't hurt anyone ever again. Don't let him get you down. You are safe from him."

She took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you, Pema." They sat there in silence for a little while, staring out over the bay, where a cargo ship from Varrick Global made its way to the harbor. It was true, the tan girl felt a lot lighter than she had a few hours earlier. What Pema had said over her and Asami was definitely true, and she should get to her.

There was just one more thing to do before that.

"Say Pema, how is it that you, one of the best regarded Air Acolytes, ended up in a club where you presumably dress up in leather and latex?"

The mother chuckled. "Well, long story short, Tenzin and I have an open marriage. What you need to understand is that at the end of the day, we are nearly sixteen years apart in age. I love him dearly, and he loves me, but that is something our love alone cannot overcome. We have agreed to be completely honest about everything we do off the island, so to answer your next question, yes, Tenzin knows."

She let it sink in for a little bit. "Doesn't it make you feel... I dunno, guilty? Or maybe jealous, knowing that Tenzin is probably with Lin sometimes?"

Pema though for a moment. "No. Tenzin almost lost his bending to Amon, and then nearly died at the Northern Air Temple trying to protect our children and me. I can't think of any proof more convincing than that to say definitively that he loves me dearly, and that our marriage is an understanding, just one that is difficult for outsiders to grasp."

"You still go to the club?"

"Occasionally. Asami doesn't, not anymore. She stopped going after you started returning her letters."

Korra chuckled as the strangest image popped into her mind. "Somehow, I'm having a very hard time picturing you in a leather outfit with a whip in your hand."

Pema laughed too. "That's the idea, sweetheart." She stood up and dusted herself off, before holding her hand out to pull the Avatar to her feet as well. "You need to get back to the Sato Estate and make up with Asami. Remember what I said, and you two will be golden."

"I will," Korra said. "Thank you, Pema. For - for everything."

They shared a brief hug, but it was exactly what she needed; the last bit of motivation to go home again.

When she got there, she found Asami sitting on the couch in the living room, knees tucked up to her chest. Korra knew that the best way for her to make things right again would be to show, not to tell. She walked up to her girlfriend, gently taking both hands, and pulling her to her feet, before pressing a long but gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Asami. And I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything that happened last night, you hear me?" she said once they broke apart.

The Avatar could feel the wave of relief go through her girlfriend. "I love you too, Korra. But you can say what you want, I was ultimately responsible for you. I never want you to go through something like that again."

A dry chuckle escaped Korra. "Neither do I," she deadpanned. It briefly fell silent between them. "What do you say we spend the day in, just relax here for a bit?"

Asami smiled. "Sounds perfect."

They did just that, and when Korra wanted to go to bed, she stopped at the box at the foot of their bed. "How does this thing work?"

The heiress walked up to her, and dropped the front of the box. "Well, it's a heavy duty mechanism designed to haul in anchors on small ships. I saw no reason why I couldn't use the same principle on you." They both chuckled, and Asami continued. "One thing you should also know: you are amazingly strong."

The tan girl looked at her girlfriend with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

"These bolts," she said, pointing to one that was sheared off completely, "have a breaking strength of 500 pounds. It is for the locking mechanism of the chain you broke, and what's more, you broke it with one arm." The look on her face was more impressed than anything else.

"Oops... Sorry," Korra sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her head.

Asami chuckled again. "It's fine, Korra, don't worry. The most important thing is that you are comfortable, so we will never use this thing again. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Before long, the Avatar huddled into the safe warmth of Asami's arms, feeling the reassurance as they wrapped around her waist. "'Sami? Are we good?"

"What do you mean? Of course we're good, why wouldn't we be?"

"Uhh, because I nearly set fire to you and the house last night?"

The heiress chuckled. "That? Korra, that was my fault more than anything, and I certainly don't blame you for a bit of scorching on the wallpaper."

The Avatar rolled over, lying face to face with her girlfriend. "I could have hurt you, and..."

"And you didn't," Asami interrupted her. "You didn't do anything permanent, so yes, we are totally good." To emphasize her words, she pressed a sweet kiss on Korra's forehead, and she reveled in the feeling of those soft lips on her skin.

The tan girl smiled, and soon moved to press one of her own on Asami's cheek. "I love you, 'Sami," she said, and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she replied, and moved to return the kiss on Korra's lips, only a little more passionate. Slowly but surely, they both found themselves more drawn into it, deepening it as they went along. The pale girl gently ran her tongue over her girlfriend's lips, who conceded, opening them, letting her tongue slowly enter. Asami cupped her girlfriend's face, gently rolled her over, placing herself on top.

It didn't take long before the situation started to heat up, but when that happened, Korra stopped her after a few moments. "Wait," she said, cocking her head down. "I... I want to do this, 'Sami. Just... just take it slow, okay?"

The heiress looked straight into her brilliant blue eyes. "Sweetheart, we can take it as slow as you want to."

"Make love to me, Asami," Korra whispered.

"Anything for you," she replied, and moved to continue kissing her girlfriend. The passion the tan girl was throwing in was mind-blowing, and only served to reaffirm to Asami that she was serious. Before long, she moved down to Korra's neck, nipping, sucking, and even a light bite here and there, and it all worked: she was gasping for air at every turn.

When Asami tugged on her girlfriend's shirt, she saw something she hadn't quite expected: there wasn't a single bruise. At some point, she must have healed herself, something which she ordinarily never did.

Korra saw the surprised look on the pale girl's face, and cupped her cheek to make her look up. "I keep them when I want to remember the good times with you. Those you left on me last night just reminded me of the bad times that I tried to escape all those years ago."

Asami smiled and looked up. "I understand, but you don't have to defend yourself. It's your body, and you have to walk around with them."

Korra smiled and pressed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "That's really sweet of you, 'Sami."

A hungry flash came over her green eyes. "Now... Where were we?" She moved down again, this time tugging off the tan girl's shirt completely, leaving her bare. With one smooth slide, she was up her body, cupping one breast in her hand, and closing her lips around the nipple of the other. Korra leaned back into the bed with a loud gasp, and she was biting her lower from the sheer amount of pleasure coming over her.

The Avatar pulled her girlfriend up again, feeling more like kissing her than letting her continue what she was doing now, even though that was a very close call. However, Asami kept her hand exactly where it was, tenderly kneading her breast, rubbing her thumb over Korra's nipple for added stimulation.

The kiss they devolved into was passionate, intimate, but hungry at the same time. It was clear to both of them that neither thought this was just sex, this was something more, something they both needed after last night.

Korra tugged at the hem of Asami's sleeping top, wanting it off as well, wanting to feel her skin-on-skin. If she was really honest with herself, the tan girl knew that was the one thing she occasionally missed when being tied up. Asami typically dressed herself in one way or another, and while the outfits often were _very_ sexy, sometimes bordering the ridiculous, they also covered her up, and that was definitely not what Korra was looking for now.

The pale girl got the hint, and made no attempt to slow her girlfriend down. Last night gave her one hell of a good scare, and she knew that she needed to regain that trust. Asami put her arms up, and Korra effortlessly slipped the shirt off, leaving her bare.

Feeling the perfectly smooth skin on top of her was the perfect aphrodisiac, because Korra's need to feel her girlfriend on every inch of her body increased exponentially. They'd done this plenty of times, but it felt fresh and new, starting over, right back to their first time in the Spirit World. It had been the first time for both of them, and they were both very nervous. In the end, it was slow, clumsy, hilarious, and even painful (Asami had accidentally kneed Korra in the face, giving her a massive shiner which required some serious healing), but neither would have had it any other way.

This felt just like that time, like they were still exploring, discovering boundaries or setting them up, seeing what they were still comfortable with doing after last night.

Asami slid down her girlfriend's body, hooking her thumbs under her pants, looking up for permission. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked softly. Korra nodded, and that was all the confirmation the heiress needed. She pulled the pants down, and they were quickly discarded. It struck her as odd just how passive Korra was being, even though that shouldn't be a real surprise.

"Do you want these off as well?" Asami asked, hooking a finger around the hem of the tan girl's panties as well. She remembered how Korra felt really awkward and vulnerable last night, so that she shook her head at this was to be expected. "No," she murmured. "Sorry, but... not right now."

"It's okay, Korra, no need to apologize." A slight smile appeared on the pale girl's face. "Guess I'll just have to use ingenuity to get the job done." Korra smiled too, which made it all worth it for Asami. Not that it mattered very much, she knew her girlfriend's body so well she could map her out blindfolded in the dark, so a small piece of fabric wouldn't really be a problem.

There was a small wet patch on the fabric, and this was probably the best place to begin. As it turned out, this was right over Korra's clit, and Asami gently pressed her thumb down on this, getting a small gasp out of the Avatar. Very slowly, she started rubbing her thumb in circles over the sensitive nub, and this had the desired effect; the wet patch on the fabric slowly began increasing in size, and Korra's gasps slowly turned into moans. What helped even further, was that the heiress figured out that the fabric was a perfect tool to soften her bites. She gently used her teeth to bite her clit, which made the Avatar moan even louder.

Asami wasn't going to push her girlfriend to the edge tonight, but she was still hungry for a taste of her. She therefore decided to cheat: simply push the offending fabric aside, granting her access. The pale girl started with continuing where she left off, nibbling on Korra's most sensitive nub. This time though, she didn't use her teeth, as this was something of a pet peeve to the tan girl. To get past this, she instead used her lips, gently sucking on her girlfriend.

The heiress gently moved her hand down a little further, so that her finger was brushing over the edge of Korra's opening. She teased her girlfriend a little further, reducing the mighty Avatar to a moaning wreck.

In truth, Korra was loving this. She loved being taken hard by Asami, being reminded of who she belonged to, but this was definitely something they should be doing more often. She loved the games, being put in her place, even the bruises, but this was something she didn't really realize she had been missing out on over the past months; a gentle touch. Not in the literal sense, those were plentiful, but the tender lovemaking they were engaging in now was something else. "Ohh... 'Sami... That feels so damn good..." she panted, not wanting her girlfriend to feel used.

Asami looked up and smiled, achieving exactly the result she wanted to. She gently traced her hand down, twirling a single finger around Korra's opening, and when she leaned her head back as the waves of pleasure rolled over her body, the heiress knew the time was right to gently push it in.

"Stop..." Korra breathed, and Asami did so immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked, creating a little bit of distance between them by pushing herself up on her outstretched arms.

The tan girl chuckled. "No, no, it's not like that, it's just... I want to feel you close tonight. Could you..." she hesitated for a moment. "Do you still have that strap-on thing?"

Asami smiled too. "Of course, hang on." She got off the bed, walking over to the built-in closet with the door that was practically invisible to anyone who didn't know it was there. This made it perfect for storing the toys she and Korra used during their nightly activities, which she did. True to her style, the closet was neatly organized, and it didn't take the heiress long to find what she was looking for. She took her the item of her choice and a small bottle of artificial lube back to her girlfriend, who got a smile on her face. "You think this one will do? It's quite a bit smaller than the one we normally use, but now would be the right time break it in."

Korra nodded. "It's perfect."

"Good, then what are we waiting for?" Asami quickly relieved herself of the rest of her clothing, and stepped into the simple harness, which did have a bit of a secret. There was a small hook with a rounded knob on it on the inside of the harness, meaning that the wearer would have a secondary stimulant. Not that she'd really need one right now, Korra's body being splayed out before her was a strong appetizer itself, but it was still a nice touch.

Fully strapped in, Asami laid down on top of her girlfriend, pressing their breasts together, and gently kissing her on the lips. "Relax..." she whispered. Sliding Korra's panties aside without taking them off, she let the body of the dildo slide through her lower lips, but didn't yet push in; she wanted to tease a little bit first.

As it turned out, the tan girl was impatient. "Please, Asami... Just... just fuck me, okay?"

It made the heiress smile, knowing that the notion of Korra being wrapped around her finger hadn't changed a bit, even after last night. "Anything you want," she whispered into her girlfriend's ear, and gently pushed the dildo inside her. Because it was smaller than the one they typically used, resistance wasn't as strong, compounded by the fact that Korra was soaking wet and the artificial lube Asami had used.

Nevertheless, the Avatar felt _amazing_ as the shaft slowly slid inside her, filling her up perfectly. Asami had been telling the full truth, it wasn't as big as the one they'd used before, but it was actually kind of nice. It was perfect for the gentler approach they were taking now, less forceful and more tender.

The pale girl rolled her hips up, pushing the shaft all the way into her girlfriend. She also pulled Korra in for a fierce kiss, which was broken when the tip of the dildo brushed past a particularly sensitive spot and the tan girl moaned loudly. "Hmm, I there I hit a nerve there..." Asami smirked.

"Fuck... You did that..." Korra panted, something of a smile appearing on her face as well. "Please... Keep going..."

With a smirk, the heiress did just that: kept on going. She gently thrust her hips up and down, almost more in a rolling-like motion, minimizing the loss of contact between the two of them. Meanwhile, the hook on the inside of the harness was doing its job perfectly: Asami felt her own arousal flare up as well. She was just as wet ass her girlfriend, maybe more so, judging by the way she felt her own thighs become slick. The harness started sliding as she moved, making the hook more noticeable and the sensation more intense.

"Spirits..." Asami panted, who now was starting to have problems keeping a lid on her own climax. The one thing she definitively didn't want was to finish before Korra, as it would leave her a panting mess with all the strength and rigidity of a dishtowel. If anything, the pale girl would forego her own climax if it meant making the Avatar fully trust her again.

She pushed herself up on her arms a little to create a small amount of distance between them, looking her girlfriend straight in the eyes as she kept thrusting. Asami felt Korra's hot breath brush over her own lips, her gasping indicating that she was nearly out of breath herself. "Fuck... Asami... I'm close..." she breathed, and the heiress couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Come on, sweetheart..." she breathed back. "Come for me... I want to hear you..." Asami moaned herself as that damn hook rubbed past a particularly sensitive spot on her inner wall. Her climax was close, but it was still manageable, at least for a little while.

Korra bucked her hips, pushing them up despite the fact that her girlfriend was lying on top her. She could hardly contain the massive bolts of sheer pleasure that Asami's toy was sending through her, on top of the comfort that radiated from the emerald green eyes she was staring into: she was safe. Even though she knew that very well, there had been an air of discomfort hanging over her since last night. This was their sanctuary, where things happened they could never speak about to the outside world, lest there be a massive scandal, and last night, that sanctuary had been broken.

But right now, that was in the past as the pale girl took care of her. The tan girl wrapped her arms around Asami's neck, pulling herself up a little bit to press a kiss on her lips, but soon lost her grip again as another wave of heat made its way up from her core. She fell back onto the bed, and knew that her climax was just around the corner, but wanted to make it at the same time as her girlfriend. "'Sami..." she breathed, and Asami slowed down a little, giving her the opportunity to form a coherent sentence. "Together... Not without you..."

The heiress smiled, knowing she could now let go of her restrictions. That damn hook was working wonders for her, and she could already feel the strength leave her arms.

"Spirits... Asami!" Korra cried out, pleasure taking the better of her. She threaded her fingers through Asami's hair, lightly tugging on it, sending another bolt of pleasure through the pale girl. This was it. She couldn't hold back any longer. "ASAMIIII!" she screamed out, waves of heat rolling over her body, making her go limp again.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Asami's mouth, and she knew she could let go of her own inhibitions. Turns out, it was the perfect moment, because it was right about now that her own climax hit. And _boy_ , was it a powerful one. The hook on the inside of the harness brushed past her G-spot one more time, and she too cried out in ecstasy, same as her girlfriend. Her mind went blank for a couple of moments, the sheer amount of pleasure getting the better of her.

When she came to, a panting Asami had fallen on top of her girlfriend, her prediction about her own state after her orgasm turning out to be accurate. Her arms had given in, lying limp by her side. Their foreheads were resting against each other, breaths heavy as they mingled with one another's.

Feeling _this_ good had been a while for Asami, and she couldn't help but break out laughing. After a few moments of bewilderment, Korra joined her, even though tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks. After they had managed to calm themselves down, the Avatar cupped her girlfriend's face, pulling her in for a long and lingering kiss. "Thank you..." she breathed as they broke apart again.

"You have nothing to thank me for..." Asami replied, and with a pop, pulled the strap-on out of Korra, and quickly moved to discard the harness all together.

The tan girl sat up, putting her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "I do. You're taking care of me, Asami, and that means a lot to me. You know what I need, and you're doing anything you can to give it to me. I have everything to thank you for." Asami smiled, not really knowing what to say to that. Instead, she pulled Korra back onto the bed with her, letting the Avatar's head rest on her chest. The heiress pressed a kiss on top of Korra's hair, feeling closer to her than she ever had before.

"I love you, Korra," she quietly murmured.

"Love you too," she muttered back, before sleep slowly overcame her, completely drained from her exertions, both physical and emotional.

Asami was feeling the strain too, but it didn't matter. Nothing in the world could make this moment any less perfect.


End file.
